Rin's Reise
by chaska
Summary: Rin’s Wangen färbten sich tiefrot und sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass sie sich in diesem Moment sehnlichst ein Schwert oder einen Stock wünschte um ihn Keisuke über den Schädel ziehen zu können.
1. Ungehorsam mit unvermuteten Folgen

Hallöchen,

hiermit startet eine neue Geschichte. Es geht hauptsächlich um Rin und was sie alles auf einer ganz besonderen Mission erlebt.

Eindeutig in Richtung Romatik, mit einem Schuss Abenteuer.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich natürlich über ein Review am Schluss wirklich freuen.

* * *

Zu unserer Inu-Familie gehören auch noch mehr Mitglieder. Rin ist zum Beispiel eines. Die Jahre gehen auch an dem einstigen kleinen fröhlichen Mädchen nicht spurlos vorbei.

Fast elf Jahre sind nach dem „**letzten Kampf gegen Naraku**" vergangen. Während dieser Zeit ist Rin zu einer jungen, schönen Frau herangewachsen. Und da sie die Ziehtochter von Ayaka und Sesshomaru dem Fürstenpaar der westlichen Länder ist, nimmt sie auch einen gewissen sozialen Rang ein.

Schloss Inu no Taishou ist zwar ihre Heimat und der Inu-clan ihre Familie, doch sehnt sie sich insgeheim nach Abenteuern.

Unvermutet bekommt sie die Möglichkeit eine wichtige Mission zu bestreiten, und so beginnt für Rin eine Reise mit ungewissem Ausgang.

* * *

**Ungehorsam mit unerwarteten Folgen**

Leise fluchend eilte die Dienerin den Gang entlang. In ihrer Hast achtete sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung und als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, rannte sie fast in die schlanke Gestalt einer jungen, elegant gekleideten Dämonin.

Voller Schrecken keuchte die Dienerin auf und warf sich unverzüglich zu Boden. Tief senkte sie ihren Kopf. "Verzeihung, Herrin!", stieß sie hektisch ihre Entschuldigung heraus.

Ayaka, die Fürstin der westlichen Länder, sah mit einem Lächeln auf die Dienerin nieder. Sie hatte die Aufregung und die leisen Flüche schon lange zuvor gehört, bevor die Youkai aufgetaucht war. Die feinen und scharfen Sinne einer Wolfsyoukai waren selten zu täuschen.

"Ich nehme mal an, dass sie wieder entwischt ist?", fragte sie und man konnte ein unterdrücktes Lachen aus ihrer Stimme vernehmen.

Unmerklich atmete die Dienerin auf. Sie war noch nicht lange hier und war dementsprechend vorsichtig. Obwohl jeder hier im Schloss die Sanftheit und Liebenswürdigkeit der Herrin lobte, desto mehr warnten sie die anderen vor dem Schlossherrn. Er war für seine Gefühlskälte bekannt und schon mancher hatte für seine Verfehlungen teuer bezahlen müssen.

"Ja Herrin. Ich wollte sie abholen, doch war ihr Zimmer leer. Ich weiß nicht..."

"Es ist schon gut. Ich ahne bereits wo sie ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern", erwiderte Ayaka. "Diesmal wird es wohl für Rin Konsequenzen haben."

Ein sanfter Windhauch zeigte an, das Ayaka ging. Vorsichtig hob die Dienerin den Kopf und sah noch wie die Herrin den Gang entlang eilte. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und so sanft. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, was diese Dämonin an dem Herrn fand. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich die Dienerin und kehrte zurück, in der Gewissheit, dass die Herrin schon dafür sorgen würde, dass Rin zur rechten Zeit kam.

* * *

"Rin-chan braucht eine Aufgabe!"

Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer legte der große weißhaarige Youkai die Schreibfeder zur Seite und wandte den Kopf zu seiner Besucherin. In den goldenen Augen, die musternd über die schlanke Gestalt von Ayaka glitten, flammte für einen Sekunden Bruchteil Wärme auf.

"Was hat sie heute angestellt?", fragte er und die tiefe Stimme erzeugte bei Ayaka das wohlbekannte Kribbeln im Bauch. Mit einem kurzen Nicken erteilte Sesshomaru die Erlaubnis, dass sich Ayaka zu ihm setzen durfte.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung glitt die Wolfsyoukai zu Boden. Als sie dann saß, faltete sie die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und blickte auf die verschlungen Finger hinunter, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Sie ist mit Ah-Uhn unterwegs und hat offenbar die Zeit vergessen."

Ein kurzes Runzeln der Stirn zeigte, wie verärgert Sesshomaru über diese Nachricht war. "Es ist ihr verboten, ohne Begleitung das Schloss zu verlassen. Sie muss sich langsam ihrer Stellung bewusst werden. Ihr Verhalten entspricht in keinem Fall das einer Prinzessin der westlichen Länder", sagte der Youkai und der kühle Ton verhieß nichts Gutes.

Rasch hob Ayaka den Kopf. "Bitte... Ihr müsst bedenken, dass sie ein Mensch ist. In ihrer Kindheit ist sie immer mit Euch umhergezogen. Ihre Eltern sind so früh verstoben. Bitte... erlasst ihr eine Strafe und gebt ihr anstatt dessen eine Aufgabe, wo sie verantwortungsbewusst handeln muss. Dann..."

"Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich sie hart bestrafen würde", fragte Sesshomaru.

Beschämt senkte Ayaka den Kopf. "Nein. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Fingerspitzen mit scharfen Nägeln legten sich in einer sanften Berührung unter ihr Kinn und zwangen sie den Kopf zu heben. "Hör auf damit. Ich weiß, dass in deinem hübschen Köpfchen schon längst ein Plan herangereift ist. Lass mich hören, was du vorhast."

* * *

Genießerisch schloss Rin die Augen. Der warme Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht. Unter ihr fühlte sie die massigen Muskeln des Reitdrachen. Sie öffnete die Augen beugte sich leicht vor und tätschelte den rechten Hals des zweiköpfigen Drachen.

"Das war doch eine gute Idee, nicht wahr, Ah-Uhn? Das Wetter ist viel zu schön, um im Schloss zu hocken und nichts zu tun", sagte sie.

Tiefes zustimmendes Brummen war die Antwort. Sie sah nach unten. Die Bäume rasten unter ihr vorbei. Vögel flogen mit ihnen um die Wette. Es war wunderschön. Das Gefühl frei zu sein, vibrierte förmlich ihr. Sie seufzte leise auf, als ihr einfiel, dass ihre Abwesenheit in der Zwischenzeit sicher bemerkt worden war. Schon längst hätte sie zum täglichen Unterricht erscheinen müssen.

Oh je, das würde Ärger bedeuten.

Doch vielleicht hatte sie Glück und sie konnte sich zurück schleichen, bevor ihr Ziehvater von ihrem unerlaubten Ausflug erfuhr. Das war allerdings so gut wie unmöglich. Schweren Herzens zupfte sie an den Zügeln und ließ Ah-Uhn wenden.

Ihre Hoffnung sich irgendwie unbemerkt in das Schloss einschleichen zu können, zerschlug sich gleich in der ersten Minute, als das Schloss in Sicht kam. Schon draußen vor dem Hauptort sah sie von der Ferne eine kleine, grüne Gestalt unruhig herumrennen.

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer gab sie Ah-Uhn den Befehl zu landen. Kaum berührten die breiten Füße des Drachen die Erde, kam auch schon die kleine, grüne Gestalt herangeschossen. Eine hohe quäkende Stimme rief schon aus der Entfernung und wurde immer lauter, als sie näher kam. "Das kann doch wirklich nicht wahr sein... Wie konntet Ihr nur... Seid Ihr Euch denn Euerer Stellung überhaupt nicht bewusst...? Ihr seid die Hime... Ihr habt Verpflichtungen..."

"Ihr habt ja recht, Jaken-sama", sagte Rin und senkte reumütig den Kopf.

Der kleine Kröterrich mit dem Namen Jaken und der höchstpersönliche Berater des Fürsten schloss den Mund, als er so unvermutet Recht bekam. Misstrauisch beäugte er die junge Frau. "Woher kommt diese plötzliche Einsicht?"

Rin hob den Kopf und grinste ihn breit an. "Ihr seid mir ein lebendes Vorbild, Jaken-sama."

Jaken gab ein Schauben von sich. "Pah. Das hält nur bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang. Los runter da und ab marsch in das Studierzimmer, Sensei Ma erwartet Euch schon."

"Oh je", murmelte Rin und schwang sich von dem breiten Rücken Ah-Uhn. Das hatte sie wirklich ganz vergessen. Ma war der einzige ihrer Lehrer, den sie wirklich toll fand. Er erzählte immer so spannende Geschichten, und jetzt hatte sie gerade seinen Unterricht geschwänzt.

Eine der Wachen kam herbei und übernahm die Zügel Ah-Uhn's während Rin schon eilig in das Schloss lief. Die langen Gänge kamen ihr noch länger als gewöhnlich vor. Mit schwer gehendem Atem stürmte sie in das Studierzimmer.

Sie stockte, als sie den alten Youkai erblickte, der im Schneidersitz dort saß, eine Decke über den schmalen, gebeugten Schultern. Den knorrigen Gehstock quer über den Beinen. Das lange Haar war nicht weiß, sondern zeigte das Grau des Alters. Seit Rin mit Dämonen zu tun hatte, war ihr noch nie ein so alter Youkai begegnet. Doch der Unterricht, den sie bei ihm nahm, war der, der ihr am liebsten war.

Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf und kniete sich auf ihren Platz nieder. "Verzeiht, Sensei. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen... es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Die dunklen Augen, die kein Alter verrieten, lagen in einem nachsichtigen Ausdruck auf der jungen Frau. "Hime.... Wer so lange gelebt hat wie ich, der misst dem Phänomen Zeit nicht mehr soviel Bedeutung zu. Ich verzeihe Euch." Er legte eine Pause ein und fuhr dann fort. "Doch ich weiß nicht, ob Euer verehrter Herr Vater so leicht zu beschwichtigen ist, wie ich. Nach dem Unterricht erwartet er Euch unverzüglich in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

Rin schluckte hart. Soviel also zu dem Thema „unbemerkt".

Der Unterricht verlief, wie gewohnt. Als er schließlich beendet war, hörte Rin schon das Klopfen an der Tür und als sie aufgeschoben wurde, trat ihre persönliche Dienerin ein. Sie begrüßte mit einem Nicken den Lehrer und sagte dann zu Rin. "Euer Vater erwartet Euch schon."

Rin verabschiedete sich und folgte mit gesenktem Kopf der Youkai. Vorbei an den Schreibern und schließlich standen sie vor dem Arbeitszimmer des Fürsten. Die Dienerin klopfte und schob nach der Aufforderung die Tür auf. Rin trat ein und die Youkai schloss hinter der jungen Frau wieder die Tür.

Rin holte überrascht Luft, als sie sah, dass auch ihre Mutter anwesend war. Sie saß etwas im Hintergrund und mit einem ausdrucklosen Gesicht. Sesshomaru kniete hinter dem Schreibpult und schrieb etwas. Er sah nur kurz hoch, als Rin eintrat und wies dann mit seiner Hand auf den Platz vor dem Pult. Rin kniete sich wortlos hin. Nur das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament unterbrach die Stille. Rin meinte jedoch, dass ihr Herz so laut schlug, das es in dem gesamten Raum hallte. Das Schweigen nahm ihr den fast Atem und verstärkte ihr ohnehin schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn ihr Vater doch nur irgendetwas sagen würde.

Selbst eine Bestrafung kam ihr nicht mehr so schlimm vor, wie dieses andauernde Schweigen.

Dann, es kam Rin wie eine Ewigkeit vor, legte Sesshomaru endlich die Schreibfeder beiseite. Er hob den Kopf und die junge Frau fand sich in dem Blick der goldenen emotionslosen Augen wieder. Sie schluckte und senkte den Kopf. "Vater, ich... Bitte...", begann sie, als sie schon wieder unterbrochen wurde.

"Rin... Rede erst, wenn ich dich dazu auffordere. Eine ganz einfach einzuhaltende Benimmregel, die du sicher schon mal gehört hast."

Röte schoss in Rin's Wangen und sie spürte, wie die Scham sie überspülte. Oh ja, schon oft hatte sie genau das gehört, doch immer wieder brachte ihre überschnelle Zunge sie in eine solche Situation.

Doch schon fuhr Sesshomaru fort. "Es ist an der Zeit den Pakt mit den Menschen aus dem westlichen Bergen zu erneuern. Ich werde einen Bevollmächtigten senden."

Rin sah ihren Ziehvater an und schwieg. Sie wusste genau, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

"Die Verhandlungen mit den Menschen sind immer sehr schwierig und so werde ich dieses Jahr einen Menschen zu ihnen senden, der den Vertrag erneuern wird."

Im ersten Moment erfasste Rin noch nicht ganz, was der Taishou sagen wollte, doch nach einigen schweigsamen Sekunden wurde es ihr schlagartig bewusst. "Heißt das, Ihr werdet mich senden, Vater?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung. Vergessen war ihr Ausflug und das damit verbundene schlechte Gewissen.

Sesshomaru nickte.

"JA!", jubelte Rin und machte fast einen Luftsprung.

"Der Vorschlag kam von deiner Mutter", warf Sesshomaru ein.

Rin's dankbarer Blick fiel auf Ayaka, die wortlos neben ihrem Gefährten saß und sich bei diesem Jubelschrei ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Rin!", die ermahnende Stimme des Inuyoukai ließ Rin wieder in die Realität zurückfinden.

Hastig verbeugte sie sich. "Gomen nasai, verehrter Herr Vater."

"Ich hoffe, dass solche unangebrachten Ausbrüche nicht während deiner Mission vorkommen. Ich erwarte, dass du die westlichen Länder in angemessener Weise repräsentierst. Jaken wird dich begleiten."

Rin's Freude nahm schlagartig ab. "Jaken... Muss das sein? Ich bin durchaus in der Lage..."

Sesshomaru erhob Einhalt gebietend die Hand. "Es ist beschlossen. Jaken hat Erfahrung und wird dich beraten und unterstützten. Zudem werden ihr einen ausgesuchten Leibwächter als Begleitung und als Schutz erhalten." Er machte eine Pause und sah Rin eindringlich an. "Ich erwarte, dass du deine Aufgabe mit Verantwortung und mit Überlegung erledigst. Vergiss nie. Du repräsentierst den Inu no Taishou der westlichen Länder. Alles fällt auf dieses Haus zurück."

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Rin ihren Vater mit offenem Mund an, dann senkte sie eilig den Kopf. "Gewiss, Vater. Ich werde alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit erledigen. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

"Ihr werdet in zwei Tagen aufbrechen. In der Zwischenzeit wirst du dich mit den Machtverhältnissen, sowie den örtlichen Gegebenheiten des Fürstentums Nakazato auseinandersetzen. Jaken wird ebenfalls informiert werden und wird dich bei dieser Arbeit anleiten. Euch stehen sämtliche Unterlagen unserer Bibliothek zur Verfügung. Nutze sie. Jede noch so kleine Information kann nützlich sein. Es wird euch auf der Reise ein Leibwächter begleiten, den ich noch aus unserer Wache auswählen werde. Und nun geh."

Rin verbeugte sich bis auf den Boden, stand dann auf und verließ den Raum. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich die Schiebetür hinter ihr.

"Zufrieden?", fragte Sesshomaru.

"Ich denke mir, dass ist genau die richtige Aufgabe für sie. Ich bin sicher, sie wird es schaffen", sagte Ayaka und man konnte ihren Stolz auf ihre Ziehtochter in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen hören.

"Ich weiß. Sie wird uns nicht enttäuschen", sagte Sesshomaru. Er beugte sich zu der Wolfsyoukai hinüber. Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über ihre Wange. "Sie ist schließlich unsere Tochter."

* * *

Das Leder der Rüstung knarrte leise und mit einem Klirren tickten die Waffen auf dem dunklen Holzboden auf, als der Youkai sich auf die Knie herunterließ und mit der rechten Faust die Stelle über seinem Herzen berührte. "Mein Fürst, was befehlt Ihr?"

Unverzüglich hatte sich der Hauptmann der Palastwache nach dem Aufruf des Fürsten zu ihm begeben.

"Meine Ziehtochter Rin wird sich in zwei Tagen in Begleitung von Jaken zu dem Fürstentum Nakazato begeben. Ich wünsche, dass sie ein Mann der Palastwache als Leibwächter begleitet. Wählt Euren fähigsten Mann dazu aus, Hauptmann Katsutoshi."

"Gewiss Herr. Ich werde die Auswahl mit Bedacht führen", versicherte Katsutoshi.

"Das waren meine Wünsche, du kannst dich entfernen", befahl Sesshomaru.

Mit einer nochmaligen Verbeugung verließ der Krieger das Arbeitszimmer des Fürsten. So, so die Ziehtochter des Fürsten sollte das Fürstentum Nakazato besuchen. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war das ein Menschenschloss. Auch die Ziehtochter des Herrn war ein Mensch. Vielleicht sollte sie ja vermählt werden?

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Menschen ihre Gefährten auswählten. Es waren sowieso komischen Geschöpfe. So zerbrechlich. Doch das ging ihn alles nichts an. Seine Aufgabe war klar.

Er hatte auch schon so eine Idee. Von den ganzen Namen, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten, stach einer ganz besonders heraus. Ein ehrgeiziger junger Inuyoukai, der seinen Dienst mit größter Sorgfalt versah. Seine Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer waren außergewöhnlich. Fast schon verbissen trainierte er in seiner freien Zeit bis zur Erschöpfungsgrenze. Er würde dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein und sie würde ihm die Anerkennung des Fürsten einbringen. Etwas, von dem Katsutoshi sicher war, dass der junge Mann erreichen wollte.

Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er den Hof und machte sich unverzüglich auf zum Trainingsplatz. Kaum hatte er den sandigen Platz betreten, sah er auch schon den Gesuchten. Seine Vermutung ihn hier zu finden, war offensichtlich richtig gewesen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt Katsutoshi inne und musterte den jungen Youkai. Er hatte die Oberbekleidung abgelegt. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckt den muskulösen Oberkörper. Ein Anzeichen dafür, das er schon einige Stunden hier verbracht hatte.

Katsutoshi ging langsam weiter auf den jungen Youkai zu. Mit einer letzten schnellen wirbelnden Bewegung ließ der junge Mann das Schwert sinken. Seine dunklen Augen richteten sich auf seinen Hauptmann.

Lange, braune Haarsträhnen, von Schweiß noch dunkler gefärbt, klebten an seiner Stirn. Er verbeugte sich leicht, als der Hauptmann vor ihm stehen blieb.

"Ich sehe, dass du wieder trainiert hast."

"Ja. Es gibt immer etwas zu verbessern, Hauptmann", erwiderte der junge Mann.

"Sehr gut, denn ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Ein Mitglied der Fürstenfamilie und der persönliche Berater des Fürsten werden in zwei Tagen zu Verhandlungen in dem Fürstentum Nakazato aufbrechen. Lord Sesshomaru wünscht eine zuverlässige, vor allem fähige Wache, für diese Reise als Begleitung und Schutz. Ich habe an dich gedacht, denn ich denke, dass du der beste Mann dafür bist", sagte Katsutoshi und musterte den Krieger genau um die Reaktionen zu testen.

Obwohl die Miene unbewegt blieb, leuchteten die Augen kurzzeitig auf. Sofort senkte sich der Kopf und das dichte Pony verbarg den Gesichtsausdruck. "Es ehrt mich, das Ihr an mich dachtet, Hauptmann. Ich werde diese Aufgabe zu vollster Zufriedenheit erledigen. Es wird keinen Grund zur Klage geben."

Katsutoshi die verschränkte Arme vor der Brust. "Das sollte es auch besser nicht. Der Herr ist nicht dafür bekannt Fehler zu tolerieren. Melde dich in zwei Tagen früh morgens auf dem Hof. Inzwischen werde ich den Herrn über meine Wahl informieren."

Katsutoshi nickte dem jungen Youkai nochmals wohlwollend zu, dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Trainingsplatz. Am Ende des sandigen Platzes drehte er sich noch mal um und sah zurück. Keisuke hatte erneut das Schwert gezogen und machte weitere Übungen. Die Sonne warf blitzende Reflexe auf die scharfe Klinge.

Zufrieden zog sich Katsutoshi zurück, nicht ahnend, was für einen fatalen Fehler er bei seiner Auswahl begangen hatte.

Denn wenn es etwas gab, was dieser junge talentierte Krieger bis auf das Blut hasste, dann waren es... Menschen.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Mal wieder wurden die Vorbereitungen für eine Reise getroffen. Diesmal bricht Rin in ein Abenteuer auf, das ihr ganzes Leben verändern wird. Das nächste Mal werfen wir auch einen Blick in die Vergangenheit von Keisuke dem Leibwächter und erfahren, warum er so schlecht auf die Menschen zu sprechen ist.

Die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit werfen ihre Schatten bis in die Gegenwart.

Beim nächsten Mal heißt es „**Aufbruch**"

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	2. Aufbruch

In diesem Kapitel werfen wir einen Blick in die Vergangenheit von Keisuke, Rin's Leibwächter. Er hat durchaus einen Grund die Menschen zu verachten.

Erfahrt etwas über die dunkle Seele dieses Youkai.

* * *

**Aufbruch**

Ein letztes Mal drehte sich Rin auf Ah-Uhn's Rücken um und winkte. Hinter der Wegbiegung verschwand das Schloss. Tief atmete die junge Frau durch. Es war soweit. Sie waren nun ganz auf sich gestellt. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie kaum schlafen können vor lauter Aufregung. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte sie zusammen mit Jaken und auch mit ihrer Mutter in der Bibliothek verbracht und Landkarten und Aufzeichnungen studiert. Sie kannte nun die Geschichte des Fürstentums Nakazato. Auch seine Ländereien. Es war reich an Erzvorkommen. Besonders Silber und Edelsteinvorkommen gab es dort.

Schon immer hatte es Verträge zwischen dem menschlichen und dem dämonischen Fürsten gegeben. Es waren Verträge mit Vorteilen auf beiden Seiten. Gegen eine bestimmte Abgabe der Menschen, verpflichtete sich der Dämonenfürsten den Schutz der Dörfer und Minen zu gewährleisten.

Ein Arrangement, das für beide Seiten nur Vorteile brachte. Doch seit dem Tod von Inu Taishou, dem Vater von Sesshomaru vor gut 200 Jahren, war es zu keinen neuen Verträgen gekommen. Rin hoffte, dass es trotz dieser Tatsache keine Schwierigkeiten gab.

Ihr Blick glitt über die seltsame Reisegruppe. Ah-Uhn der zweiköpfige Drache. Jaken der hinter ihr im Sattel saß und vorne weg ihr Leibwächter Keisuke. Fast fühlte sie sich wieder in die Zeiten zurückversetzt, wo Jaken, sie und ihr Ziehvater, Sesshomaru, durch die Wälder gezogen waren auf der Suche nach Naraku.

Wie hatte sich alles verändert. Naraku war tot. Sesshomaru hatte Ayaka-chan gefunden. Und sie selbst war von den beiden als Tochter anerkannt worden. So viele Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen.

Inzwischen hatten Sesshomaru und Ayaka eigene Kinder. Masaru,der Erstgeborene. Rin liebte den kleinen Youkai, als wäre er ihr leiblicher Bruder und da war noch die kleine Amaya. Und für beide war sie die große Schwester. Und jetzt war sie sogar im offiziellen Auftrag des Fürsten unterwegs. Sie straffte stolz die Schultern. Die nächsten Tage würden aufregend werden und mit Sicherheit ganz toll. Ihr ganz persönliches Abenteuer.

* * *

Missmutig stapfte Keisuke voran. Seine Sinne kontrollierten die Umgebung, doch außer einigen Tieren konnte er nichts ausmachen. Dafür war ihm die Anwesenheit von diesem Menschenweib hinter ihm nur zu bewusst. Erst hatte er den Auftrag des Fürsten als Ehre empfunden, doch nachdem die wahre Bedeutung ihm zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, fand er das mehr als lästig.

Er sollte einen Menschen beschützen.

Selbst, wenn es die Ziehtochter seines Herrn war, konnte er seine Abneigung kaum verbergen. Er konnte die Menschen einfach nicht leiden. Sie waren schwächliche Kreaturen, die jeden und alles verrieten, wenn es für sie von Nutzen war, oder wenn gar ihr Leben bedroht wurde. Seine Gedanken schwirren ab in die Vergangenheit. Zu jener Nacht, wo er gelernt hatte zu hassen...

* * *

_Eine schicksalhafte Nacht vor vielen, vielen Jahren..._

_Keisuke starrte mit brennenden auf den leblosen Körper, der vor ihm auf dem harten Boden lag. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, ein scharfer Wind fuhr über die Lichtung und beugte die langen Gräser._

_Deutlich konnte er das Blut witternd, das aus den tiefen Wunden hervorgetreten war. Und er sah auch, dass die größten Verletzungen im Rücken waren. Also hatten sie seinen Vater hinterrücks angegriffen. In dem intensiven Blutgeruch vermischte sich die typische Witterung von Menschen. Jämmerliche Menschen hatten es gewagt ihn zu jagen und zu töten. Wie ein wildes Tier._

_Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er sich vorbeugte und den Toten sanft an der Schulter berührte. Behutsam strich Keisuke das lange, dunkelbraune Haar zurück, das wirr um den Kopf verteilt war. Blut klebte an den langen Strähnen. Der Kopf lag leicht zur Seite gewandt und er konnte einen Blick in das Gesicht werfen. Lange würde ihn der Blick aus den leblosen, starren Augen noch verfolgen._

_Dann richtete Keisuke sich entschlossen auf und seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Witternd hob er den Kopf in den Wind und suchte die Spur. Kaum hatte er die Richtung ausgemacht, als er sich schon abwendete mit einem letzten Blick auf den Toten leise sagte. "Leb wohl, Vater. Einst werden wir uns wieder sehen."_

_Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung. Unter seinen schnellen Sprüngen schien der Weg nur so zu dahin zu gleiten. Seine dunklen Augen glühten. Der Gedanke an Rache hatte sich tief in seiner Seele festgesetzt._

_Weit konnten sie noch nicht weg sein. Der Körper seinen Vaters hatte noch eine gewisse Restwärme gehabt. Ihre Witterung lieferte eine so eindeutige Spur, als ob sie mit einer Schnur gekennzeichnet worden war._

_Waren diese Menschen wirklich so dumm, dass sie glaubten, einen Dämon töten zu können, ohne Rache zu erfahren?_

_Der Geruch wurde intensiver. Leichter Rauchgeruch mischte sich in die widerwärtige Witterung. Keisuke verlangsamte seinen Lauf. Offensichtlich hatten sie ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Dieser Leichtsinn sollte ihnen das Leben kosten._

_Sein Körper verschmolz förmlich mit den Schatten. Lautlos schlich er näher. Zwischen den Baumstämmen konnte er einen hellen Schein ausmachen. Kein Zweig knackte unter seinen Füßen, kein Blatt bewegte sich, als er durch das Gebüsch schlich._

_Schließlich lag der Lagerplatz offen vor ihm._

_Mit glühenden Augen ließ er den Blick über den kleinen Lagerplatz gleiten. Um ein Feuer hatten sie sich gescharrt. Ein Krug mit Sake machte die Runde. Das raue Lachen hallte zu ihm herüber. Mit reißerischen Worten und großen Gesten erzählte der eine, wie sie den Dämon zur Strecke gebracht hatten. Höhnisches Gelächter erklang, als er beschrieb, wie der Dämon um sein Leben gebettelt hätte._

_Die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Blut sickerte aus den Wunden, die die scharfen Krallen in die Handballen gruben. Niemals hätte sein Vater um sein Leben gefleht, niemals wäre er davon gekrochen, wie ein getretener Hund. Diese jämmerlichen Kerle hatten nur siegen können, weil sie ihn überrascht hatten. Doch nun glich die Schilderung dieses heimtückischen Meuchelmordes, wie eine großartige Heldentat._

_Ein leises Knurren stieg in seiner Kehle auf. Die Muskeln in seinen Gliedern zogen sich zusammen. Die Krallen an seinen kräftigen Händen verlängerten sich, die dunkelbraunen Augen wurden durch rote Äderchen durchkreuzt. Das Knurren steigerte sich. Es schwang wie das Donnern eines nahenden Gewitters zu den Menschen herüber._

_Der Mann unterbrach seine Erzählung und suchend blickten sich die Anderen um. Doch in den nächtlichen Schatten des Waldes konnten sie nichts erkennen._

_Lauter, immer lauter wurde das Knurren, bis es sich in einem wütenden Schrei entlud. Gleichzeitig explodierten die angespannten Muskeln förmlich. Wie ein entfesseltes Ungeheuer brach er aus dem Gebüsch hervor._

_Keiskue sah nicht die erschrockenen Gesichter. Er registrierte nicht, wie sie nach ihren Waffen griffen. Jede Gegenwehr erstickte er in seiner Wut. Er fühlte, wie der Kieferknochen eines Mannes unter seinem Schlag brach._

_Laute Schmerzenschreie schallten durch den Wald, als er über die feigen Mörder kam, wie ein Wirbelsturm. Der ungleiche Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Schließlich lagen die fünf Männer bewusstlos auf dem Boden._

_Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinen schweren Atemzügen. Es hatte ihn alle Willenkraft gekostet, um sie nicht gleich zu töten. Er wollte denjenigen finden, der den tödlichen Schlag gegen seinen Vater geführt hatte. Ohne Rücksicht riss er die Kleidungstücke in handliche Fetzen und fesselte die Männer damit._

_Er nahm den Sakekrug und schüttelte den Inhalt über ihre Gesichter. Der Kontakt mit der scharfen Flüssigkeit brachte die Männer schnell wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Stöhnend bewegten sie sich und stellten nacheinander mit_

_Entsetzten fest, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, als sie die große Gestalt erkannten, die regungslos im Schein des Feuers stand. Die rot glühenden Augen waren hasserfüllt auf die Männer gerichtet._

_"Youkai!", wie ein drohendes Dameklosschwert hing das geflüsterte Wort über dem Lager. Mit einem Schritt war Keisuke bei einem der Männer. Seine Hand grub sich in die Kleidung und hob ohne Schwierigkeiten den schweren Köper in die Höhe. Die Beine hatte Keisuke ungefesselt gelassen und so stellte er sein Gegenüber mit einem unsanften Ruck auf die Füße._

_Die Hand des Youkai löste sich von der Kleidung. Hörbar atmete der Mann auf, um im nächsten Moment erschrocken aufzukeuchen, als sich die Hand des Youkai, wie eine stählerne Fessel um seine Kehle legte._

_"Wer hat ihn getötet? Wer hat den letzten Schlag geführt?", unheilvoll schwang die Frage durch die Luft._

_Der Mann erschauderte, als er den heißen Atem des Youkai in seinem Gesicht fühlte. "Wir... Wir haben... keinen getötet", stieß er die Antwort brockenweise hervor._

_Der Griff verstärkte sich. "Lüge nicht. Euer widerwärtiger Geruch war überall wahrzunehmen. Ich gebe dir noch mal eine Chance. Wer war es?"_

_Wieder schüttelte der Mann den Kopf._

_Die roten Youkai Augen flammten für eine Sekunde wie ein loderndes Feuer auf, dann sackte der Mann leblos in sich zusammen. Sein Kopf fiel haltlos zur Seite, Das Genick durch eine einzige Bewegung gebrochen. Keisuke ließ ihn ohne weiteres auf den Boden fallen, dann machte er einen Schritt auf die Männer zu und hob den Nächsten hoch. Die erschrockene Laute der anderen registrierte er nicht._

_"Wer war es?", stellte er erneut die Frage._

_Die Augen des Mannes, der hilflos in seinem Griff hing, waren angstgeweitet. Die Pupillen wie dunkle Seen. Der Geruch, der Keisuke entgegenströmte beleidigte jede Hundenase._

_"Deine Zeit läuft ab!" Wie ein sanfter Hauch strichen die Worte über das Gesicht des Mannes. Doch der Ton war von frostiger Kälte._

_"Es war... Toshi... Toshi der... der mit der Narbe!"_

_"DU IDIOT!", schrie der soeben verratende._

_Für einen Moment schien Keisuke, wie eingefroren. Der Griff um die Kehle des Mannes lockerte sich für Sekunden. Schon glaubte sich der Mann in Sicherheit... Ein höhnisches Grinsen entblößte scharfe Reißzähne._

_"Wie erbärmlich! Glaubst du mit diesem Geständnis hast du dein jämmerliches Leben gerettet? Ohne Ehre verkauft ihr alles und jeden um euere eigene wertlose Haut zu retten."_

_Mit brutaler Klarheit verkündeten diese Worte das endgültige Schicksal der fünf Mörder._

_Erschrocken flatterte ein Krähenschwarm in die Höhe. Ihre Schreie hallten krächzend über die Bäume. Stille senkte sich über die Lichtung. Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ der junge Youkai das Feld seiner Rache._

_Er hinterließ kein Leben am Feuer, das langsam in grauer Asche versank._

* * *

Noch einige Zeit war er alleine durch die Lande gezogen, doch schließlich ging er zu dem Herrn der westlichen Länder, um in dessen Dienste zu treten. Er hatte Glück, denn der Hauptmann der Wache fand Gefallen an ihm und seinen Schwertkünsten.

Jahrhunderte lang verrichtete er seinen Dienst. Nie kam ein Mensch auf das Schloss. Der junge Herr war für seine Abneigung diesen Kreaturen gegenüber nur zu bekannt.

Doch dann änderte es sich.

Es fing mit diesem kleinen Kind an und schließlich gingen auch der Halbbruder, ein Hanyou, und auch noch dessen Freunde fast ein und aus. Keisuke war nur Mitglied der Palastwache. Sein Kontakt mit der Herrscherfamilie beschränkte sich auf so gut wie Null. So war ihm dieser Wandel so ziemlich egal gewesen. Hauptsache, diese Kreaturen blieben ihm fern.

Das war auch bis zu diesem Zweitpunkt der Fall gewesen.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. ~_Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt_~, dachte er grimmig. ~_Jetzt spiele ich Aufpasser für dieses... dieses jämmerliche Weib_.~

Keisuke hörte, wie sie lachte. Fast hatte er Mitlied mit Jaken. Dieser kleine schleimige Kerl war wenigstens ein vollwertiger Youkai und zu diesem speziellen Zeitpunkt in seinen Augen noch schlechter dran, als er selbst.

Er befand sich zusammen mit diesem Weib auf den Rücken des Reitdrachen und musste sich die ganze Zeit ihr kindisches Geschwätz anhören. Wann holte die eigentlich mal Luft?

Es half alles nichts.

Er hatte diesen Auftrag bekommen und er musste ihn ohne Tadel durchführen. Lord Sesshomaru war dafür bekannt, dass er für Versagen nur eine einzige Strafe kannte. Und das war der Tod. Doch das hieß nicht, dass er, Keisuke, auch seine Meinung über die Menschen ändern musste. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Das würde er niemals tun.

Sein Blick glitt über den Himmel. Schon zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen der Dämmerung. Es wurde Zeit einen geeigneten Lagerplatz zu finden. Der Tag war schnell herumgegangen und sie hatten sogar eine ganz ansehnliche Strecke geschafft. Er schob diesen Verdienst allerdings mehr auf Ah-Uhn, denn der war als Youkai immer ausdauernder als ein menschlicher Läufer.

Mit leichter Schadenfreude musterte er die Umgebung. Es gab hier weit und breit keine menschliche Ansiedlung. Die ehrenwerte Prinzessin musste heute Nacht auf der harten Erde unter freien Himmel verbringen.

Er verließ den Weg und schlug die westliche Richtung ein. Nicht weit von hier hatten seine empfindlichen Ohren das Rauschen eines Baches gehört. Vielleicht gab es dort auch einen geeigneten Lagerplatz.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da trat er unter den Bäumen hervor und fand sich am Ufer eines kleinen, klaren Baches wieder. Hinter sich hörte er die schweren Schritte von Ah-Uhn. Der Drache war ihm einfach gefolgt. Keisuke blickte in beide Richtungen den Bach entlang und in einiger Entfernung machte er ein paar Felsbocken aus.

Dorthin lenkte er seine Schritte. Das war keine schlechte Stelle. Fließend Wasser und durch die Felsen sogar ein wenig schützt. Ein guter Platz für die Nacht. Er hörte leichte Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und der Wind trieb den Geruch der Frau zu ihm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie neben ihm stehen bleib.

"Ein guter Lagerplatz", sagte Rin.

Überrascht wandte Keisuke den Kopf. Er hatte noch keine Äußerung über seinen Entschluss gemacht, die Nacht hier zu verbringen und sie wusste es schon? Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, wandte sie sich wieder um und ging zu dem Drachen.

"Kommt, Jaken-sama. Wir werden für heute Nacht hier unser Lager aufschlagen." Sie packte den kleinen Dämon einfach unter den Armen und hob ihn vom Sattel herunter.

Jaken stöhnte leicht auf, als er nun auf der Erde stand und vorsichtig die ersten Schritte ging. "Ach herrje. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt solch lange Zeit im Sattel zu verbringen."

"Ruht Euch aus, Jaken-sama", sagte Rin. "Ich werde mich um das Lager kümmern."

Mit raschen Bewegungen, die auf Übung schließen ließen, löste sie die Packtaschen von dem Sattel und legte sie unter die Bäume. Dann entfernte sie den Sattel und kraulte den Drachen am dicken Bauch. Genießerisch rieb der Drache seinen linken Kopf an Rin's Schulter.

Sie klopfte ihm abschließen auf den Rücken. "Geh fressen, Ah-Uhn. Morgen werden wir schon früh aufstehen und weiterreisen."

Keisuke hatte sich an den Felsen gelehnt und sie aus halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtet. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie keinerlei Anstalten machte ihm zu befehlen, ihr zu helfen, oder gar alles ihm übertrug. Aber er würde sich über diese Tatsache ganz gewiss nicht beschweren. Je weniger er persönlich mit ihr zu tun hatte, desto besser war es.

"Ich gehe Holz sammeln. Ruht Euch solange aus, Jaken-sama", sagte Rin und machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Brennholz. Ohne auf ihren Leibwächter zu achten, verschwand sie in den Büschen.

Keisuke war etwas verblüfft und so reagierte er auch nicht gleich, als ihn Jaken mit quäkender Stimme anfuhr. "Was trödelst du hier herum und starrst Löcher in die Luft? Folge ihr und pass auf, dass sie in keine Schwierigkeiten gerät."

Mit einem leisen Schnauben machte Keisuke sich auf den Weg. Soviel zu dem Thema, sich so wenig wie möglich um diesen Menschen zu kümmern.

Es war keine große Kunst Rin wiederzufinden. Erstens machte sie sich nicht die Mühe und verwischte ihre Spuren und dann war sie auch damit beschäftigt sich alle paar Schritte zu bücken und kleine Äste oder auch Zunderholz zu sammeln.

Sie wandte nur leicht den Kopf, als Keisuke neben ihr auftauchte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Dieses Weib verhielt sich nicht typisch für eine Hime. Sie packte selbst mit Hand an, und kam offensichtlich auch nicht auf den Gedanken ihn für ihre Zwecke ein zuspannen.

~_Nur gut so_~, dachte Keisuke.

Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, streiften die beiden durch den Wald. Der Holzberg in Rin's Armen hatte einen schon beachtlichen Umfang angenommen. Er geriet immer mehr in gefährliche Bewegung, wenn die junge Frau sich bückte um noch einen Holzzweig aufzunehmen. Frustriert blieb sie stehen. Ihre Wangen hatten sich in der frischen Abendluft gerötet.

Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelöst und wehten ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schürzte die Unterlippe und blies einen stoßartigen Luftzug nach oben. Die Haarsträhnen wirbelten hoch und sie hatte wieder freie Sicht. Etwas ratlos sah sie sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf ihrem Leibwächter hängen.

Das war die Lösung. Sie trat auf ihn zu. "Keisuke-san, würdet Ihr bitte?!?"

Ohne große Umstände streckte sie ihm den Holzstapel entgegen und unwillkürlich nahm ihn der Youkai in Empfang. Kaum schlossen sich seine Arme um das Holz, schalt er sich einen dummen Narren. Wie hatte er sich nur so überrumpeln lassen?

Doch bevor er noch protestieren konnte, hatte sich Rin abgewandt und machte sich auf die Suche nach weiterem Holz.

"Das war keine gute Idee", protestierte Keisuke. "So kann ich Euch nicht beschützen, wenn wir angegriffen werden."

Mit aller Macht riss er sich zusammen nicht einfach den Holzstapel fallen zu lassen und er versuchte auch seiner Stimme nicht einen ganz so ärgerlichen Klang zu geben. Offensichtlich gelang es, denn die junge Frau machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn zu rügen. Sie machte nur mit dem Holz sammeln weiter. "Wenn irgendeine Gefahr in der Nähe wäre, dann hättet Ihr Euch anders verhalten. Doch Ihr ward ganz entspannt." Sie richtete sich auf. "Doch wenn es Euch beruhigt, dass Holz sollte nun ausreichen, um wenigstens die halbe Nacht zu brennen. Also können wir zurückgehen."

Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Lagerplatz zurück. Ah-Uhn hob kurz den Kopf vom Grasen, als er hörte, wie sie durch die Büsche traten. Doch dann wandte er sich unverzüglich seiner Mahlzeit wieder zu.

Leises Schnarchen verkündete, dass Jaken in der Zwischenzeit mit voller Aufmerksamkeit den Lagerplatz bewacht hatte. Er lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an dem Baumstamm, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und laute Schnarchgeräusche entwichen ihm.

Unverzüglich machte sich Rin daran ein Lagerfeuer herzurichten. Nachdem sie den Stapel Holz zurecht gelegte hatte, griff sie in ihre Tasche und beförderte ein kleines Kästchen zu Tage. Diesem entnahm sie ein kleines Holzstäbchen. Mit einem energischen Ruck strich sie die Kuppe an der Seite des Kästchens entlang. Eine kleine Flamme zischte auf und Rin legte das Hölzchen behutsam an den Zunder.

Keisuke hatte den restlichen Holzstapel abgelegt und sich zu den Felsen zurückgezogen. Auf einen der etwas niedrigeren hatte er sich niedergelassen. Ein Bein unterschlagen, das andere angewinkelt, sein linker Arm ruhte auf dem aufgerichteten Knie. Unablässige tasteten seine Sinne die Umgebung ab.

Doch so wie Rin gesagt hatte, es befand sich kein Dämon in ihrer Nähe. Nur die Tiere der Nacht, die allmählich zur Aktivität erwachten, waren zu hören. Rin's Tun weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch er gab sich nicht die Schwäche nachzufragen, wie sie es so schnell geschafft hatte ein Feuer zu entzünden. Für ihn zählte nur die Tatsache, dass er sowenig Kontakt wie möglich mit diesem Mensch hatte.

Rin weckte Jaken auf und kramte aus ihren Reisetaschen ein wenig von dem Proviant heraus, der ihnen mitgegeben worden war. Zufrieden nahm Jaken es zur Kenntnis. Rin hatte ebenfalls mehrere dünne Decken aus den Taschen geholt. Eine davon reichte sie Jaken, der sie sich sofort um die Schultern wickelte.

Mit der anderen in der Hand ging Rin zu Keisuke und reichte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln. "Hier, die Nacht dürfte kühl werden."

Mit einem geringschätzigen Blick musterte Keisuke die ausgestreckte Hand. "Ich benötige solche Dinge nicht. Ich bin ein Youkai."

Rin sah ihn nur schweigend an, dann zuckte sie kurz mit der Schulter. "Ich vergaß", murmelte sie leise. Sie legte die Decke neben Keisuke. "Wenn Ihr Euch es anders überlegen solltet", mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Dort ließ sie sich nieder. Aß ein wenig und wickelte sich dann schließlich zum Schlafen in die Decke.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**

Nach ein paar Tagen kommen die Drei auch schon an ihrem Ziel an. Doch die "**Ankunft auf Schloss Nakazato**" beginnt mit einer nicht ungefährlichen Situation.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	3. Ankunft auf Schloss Nakazato

Ein neues Kapitel.. und ohne große Vorrede: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.....

**

* * *

**

Ankunft auf Schloss Nakazato

Regungslos, wie eine Statue sa Keisuke auf seinem Posten. Die gesamte Nacht hatte der Youkai aufmerksam Wache gehalten. Selbst wenn er von seinem Auftrag nicht begeistert war, gebot schon sein Überlebensinstinkt, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen durfte.

Der Sonnenaufgang nahte und es dauerte nicht lang, da strichen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über das Lager und vertrieben die Kühle der Nacht. Keisuke bemerkte, wie es sich zwischen den Decken regte. Wortlos stand er auf und legte mehrere Äste in das fast erloschene Lagerfeuer. Augenblicklich wurde das trockene Reisig von den Flammen erfasst und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme.

"Guten Morgen, Keisuke-san", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihm. Er wandte nur kurz den Kopf. Rin hatte sich auf halb auf ihre Ellenbogen aufgestützt und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Keisuke nickte nur kurz und erhob sich. "Mach Euch aufbruchfertig", sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte und zu dem Reitdrachen ging.  
Er packte Ah-Uhn an den Zügeln und führte ihn in die Nähe des Feuers zurück.

Jaken war ebenfalls in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht und rieb sich gähnend die Augen. Rin hatte sich erhoben und begonnen die Sachen zusammen zu packen. Wortlos nahm Keisuke die Taschen in Empfang, als Rin sie ihm entgegenhielt.  
"Danke", sagte sie, doch Keisuke hatte sich schon Ah-Uhn zugewandt und begann ihm den Sattel auf den Rücken zu legen.

Rin zögerte, doch dann entschied sie nichts zu sagen und wandte sich dem Bachlauf zu. Sie trat an das Ufer und kniete sich nieder. Mit beiden Händen schöpfte sie Wasser und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und reckte gießerisch ihr Gesicht den Strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne entgegen.

Ein leises Plätschern erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Neugierig suchte sie den Ursprung. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Quelle fand. In dem kristallklaren Wasser huschten die dunklen Schatten von Forellen hin und her.  
~_Ob ich es noch kann_?~, durchzuckte es Rin und entschlossen stand sie auf.

"Rin, was tust du da?", schrie die quäkende Stimme so laut, das Keisuke das Gesicht verzog. Er drehte kurz den Kopf um zu sehen was das Missfallen des Krötendämons erweckt hatte. Für einen Moment stutzte er, als er sah, wie Rin mit hoch gebundenem Kimono in den Bach gewatet war.

"Es gibt hier wundervolle Forellen. Wenn ich ein oder zwei fangen kann, dann haben wir heute Abend etwas zum Essen. Und ich weiß doch, wie gut sie dir immer schmecken, Jaken-sama", rief sie zurück. Den Blick tief gesenkt, um die silbernen Schatten im schnell fließenden Wasser auszumachen.

Keisuke zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder der Befestigung der Satteltaschen auf Ah-Uhn's Rücken zu. Solange er keinerlei Feinde ausmachen konnte, konnte dieses Weib machen, was es wollte. Er war nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn sie sich lächerlich machte.

Angestrengt sah Rin nach unten. Dort, in der Mitte des schnell fließenden Baches, konnte sie die Konturen von mehreren Fischen ausmachen.  
Behutsam ließ sie ihre Hände in das Wasser gleiten.  
Wie oft hatte sie als Kind auf diese Weise Fische gefangen, als sie noch mit ihrem Ziehvater umhergezogen war. Sie hoffte, es nicht verlernt zu haben. Rin näherte sich von flussabwärts den arglosen Fischen. Die Tiere würden sie erst bemerken, wenn es zu spät war.

"Rin, komm jetzt sofort da raus", lenkte Jaken's Stimme sie ab. Genau in diesem Moment trat ihr rechter Fuß auf einen Stein, der unter ihr wegrollte. Sie verlor die Balance und fiel mit einem lauten Schrei ins Wasser.

"RIN!"

Keisuke hörte das Platschen und den Schrei von Jaken. Er wirbelte herum. Rin war verschwunden. Doch da tauchte sie schon platschnass und prustend wieder aus dem Wasser auf. Blitzschnell analysierte Keisuke die Situation. Der Bach war nicht tief und auch nicht so reißend, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass die Frau weggespült würde.  
Kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen. Außer, dass sie pitschnass war und vielleicht einen Schrecken bekommen hatte, war offensichtlich nichts Ernsthaftes passiert.

Das sah Jaken jedoch etwas anders. "Hey , du! Steh nicht so tatenlos hier rum. Los hilf ihr!", rief der Krötendämon.  
"Warum?", fragte Keisuke. "Das Wasser ist nicht tief und wenn sie sich nicht wirklich tollpatschig anstellt, besteht keine Gefahr, dass sie ertrinkt. Seht hin. Sie ist schon fast wieder draußen." Jaken starrte mit offenem Mund den Youkai an. Was war denn das für ein Typ? Offene Meuterei gegen die Befehle des persönlichen Beraters des Fürsten?

"Du bist dafür zuständig, dass der Hime nichts passiert", fauchte Jaken empört.  
"Genau das tue ich auch. Ich passe auf, dass kein Feind sich an die kostbare Tochter unseres Herrn wagt. Oder, dass sie in ernsthafte Gefahr gerät. Doch ich bin nicht dafür zuständig ihr das Händchen zu halten, wenn sie stolpert oder sie gar trockenzulegen", entgegnete Keisuke völlig ruhig.

Jaken schnappte empört nach Luft und bereitete sich auf eine große Schimpfrede vor, als Rin tropfnass, aber lachend, neben ihnen auftauchte.  
"Hast du das gesehen, Jaken-sama?" Sie hielt einen zappelnden Fisch in beiden Händen. Rin hielt inne, als sie das verkniffe Gesicht von Jaken und das angespannte von Keisuke sah. Fragend sah sie von einem zum anderen. "Was ist los?"

"Gar nichts. Es hat offensichtlich ein kleines Missverständnis gegeben, doch das ist bereinigt, nicht wahr Jaken-sama?", knurrte Keisuke leise, doch auch für sie verständlich. Der Krötendämon blies die Backen dick auf. Die Luft entwich zischend.  
"Für den Moment... ja", sagte er dann widerwillig. Der Klügere gibt nach. Zumindest für diesen Moment. Eine solche Diskussion musste er nicht Rin's Gegenwart führen.  
Diese Wache war eigenwillig und offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut über den doch so ehrenvollen Auftrag. Jaken ahnte, dass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein würde, dass sie so aneinandergeraten waren.

Rin bemerkte nichts von der Spannung, die sich zwischen den beiden Youkai aufgebaut hatte. Sie wrang sich ihre Haare aus und suchte in ihren Reisetaschen nach trockener Kleidung. Sie fand nur einen dunkeln schlichten Yukata. Hinter einem Gebüsch zog sie sich um.

Als sie wieder hervortrat, war Ah-Uhn fertig gesattelt und wartete gemeinsam mit Keisuke und Jaken auf den Aufbruch. Rin legte ihre nassen Sachen auf den breiten Rücken des Drachen hinter dem Sattel. Dann stieg sie auf und nahm Jaken vor sich. Gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

"Wie konntest du dich nur so vergessen, Rin?", tadelte Jaken mit leiser vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

"Warum? Was war denn daran falsch? Das habe ich doch auch frührer immer so gemacht", fragte Rin verwundert, die bei bestem Gewissen nicht verstehen konnte, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

"Du bist eine Hime. Die Prinzessin der westlichen L nder. Es ziemt sich nicht für eine Prinzessin, wie ein einfaches Bauernmädchen halb nackt in Flüssen Fische zu fangen", sagte Jaken und starrte verdrie lich zwischen den beiden Köpfen des Drachen nach vorne.

Rin schwieg betroffen. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Nicht im Traum hatte sie gedacht, dass sie das nicht durfte. Doch wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, dann war das sicherlich nicht gerade das Verhalten, das sich einer Hime würdig war.

So wie es aussah, gab es doch noch eine Menge Fallstricke, die sie beachten musste. Hoffentlich passierte ihr nicht so ein Patzer bei den Verhandlungen. Ihr Vater vertraute darauf, dass sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war. Sie musste das schaffen. Entschlossen biss Rin sich auf die Unterlippe. Ab jetzt wollte sie verantwortungsbewusst handeln.

Auch der zweite und dritte Reisetag vergingen ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse. Der Reisealltag hatte sich schnell eingefunden. Keisuke war noch immer schweigsam, wie eine Auster und Jaken begann langsam aber sicher immer mehr zu jammern, dass er nicht mehr auf Ah-Uhn sitzen konnte.

Es war zur Mittagsstunde des vierten Tages, als sie in der Ferne eine Staubwolke ausmachten. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden waren sie auf dem Gebiet des Fürstentums Nakazato. Keisuke spannte sich unmerklich an, während die Staubwolke näher kam. Der Wind trug ihn schon mehr Informationen zu, als in diesem Moment zu sehen waren. Es war eine Gruppe von Männern auf Pferden. Nicht gerade wenige, die sich ihnen schnell näherten. Schon bald musste ihre kleine Gruppe für diese sichtbar sein, denn die Straße führte an dieser Stelle schnur geradeaus.

Schon kamen sie in Sichtweite. Es handelte sich um einen Reitertrupp von ca. zehn Mann, einige Läufer waren ebenfalls mit dabei. Mit schmalen Augen mustere der Youkai die Kommenden. Es waren Krieger. Alle miteinander. Auch die Leute, die zu Fuß unterwegs waren, trugen Waffen. Die Reiter parierten zum Schritt durch, als sie sie erblickten. Langsam kamen sie nun näher.

Rin sah ihnen gelassen entgegen. Die Strasse war breit genug, dass sie einander ohne zu behindern passieren konnten. Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihrem Ziel. Wenn die Vermutung ihres Vaters zutraf, dann sollten sie heute im Laufe des Tage Schloss Nakazato erreichen. Sie sah in den auf sie zukommenden keine Gefahr.

Das sah Keisuke jedoch völlig anders. Seit einigen Sekunden hatte sich der Geruch verändert. Genauer gesagt, seit dem Zeitpunkt, als ihre kleine Reisegruppe klar für die Mäner dort drüben zu erkennen war. Er roch die Angst und das Adrenalin, das durch die Adern der Männer schoss. Keisuke wartete wachsam auf die erste Aktion und die würde kommen, da war er sich sicher. Und sie würde so unüberlegt sein, wie alle Aktionen, die durch die Angst und Unwissenheit der Menschen begangen wurden.

Der Trupp kam nur wenige Pferdelängen von ihnen entfernt endgültig zum Stehen.  
"Was ist los?", kam die verwunderte Frage von Rin. Keisuke achtete nicht auf ihre Worte. Was hier ablief, war ja für jeden vernünftig denkenden Youkai klar verständlich. Es ging jedoch dann so schnell, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Handeln blieb.

"Achtung!" schrie Keisuke und sprang in demselben Moment vorwärts. Sein Schwert beschrieb einen silbernen Bogen. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit traf er den Pfeil mitten im Pflug. Harmlos fiel die todbringende Spitze zu Bogen. Ah-Uhn brüllte wütend auf. Hätte Keisuke nicht so schnell reagiert, hätte der Pfeil voll die breite Brust des Reitdrachen getroffen.

Rin zuckte erschrocken zusammen und zog die Zügel an. "Vorsicht, Jaken-sama!", rief sie und griff hektisch in die hintere Satteltasche.

"Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Warum sagt mir nie jemand etwas?", rief der grüne Youkai mit quäkender Stimme. Da Rin vor ihm saß und ihm die Sicht versperrte, war ihm der Angriff entgangen.  
Rin hatte endlich gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich vom Sattel gleiten und eilte nach vorne.

Keisuke warf einen schnellen Blick zur Seite, als er neben sich eine Bewegung spürte. Es war nicht der Drache, wie er eben noch vermutet hatte. Nein, neben ihm tauchte die schlanke Gestalt von Rin auf. Einen langen Kampfstab aus dunklem Holz fest in beiden Händen.

"Zurück", fauchte er wütend und veränderte seine Position, dass er erneut zwischen der jungen Frau und den Angreifern stand.

"Ihr werdet Hilfe brauchen", erklang es ruhig und wieder stand sie neben ihm.

Rin's Herz schlug vor Aufregung schneller, doch ließ sie sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen glitt ihr Blick über die Gruppe Krieger, die auf den nervös hin und her tänzelnden Pferden saßen. Bögen wurden erneut gespannt. Speere zum Angriff gesenkt. Etwas im Hintergrund flatterte eine Fahne im Wind.

Rin zuckte zusammen, als sie den weißen Tiger auf schwarzem Grund sah. "Fürst Nakazato", flüsterte sie leise. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und löste eine Hand vom Kampfstab. In der bekannten Friedens Bezeugung hob sie die offene Handfläche hoch.

"Fürst Nakazato-sama. Ich grüße Euch. Wir kommen in Frieden. Wir sind Abgesandte des Inu no Taishou um Verhandlungen über die Erneuerung der Friedensverträge zu führen", rief sie und ihre klare Stimme hallte weit über den Weg. Das wütende Fluchen von ihrem Leibwächter, überhörte sie geflissentlich. Keisuke drängte sie zur Seite und flüsterte scharf. "Haltet Euch zurück. !"

Unruhe entstand in der Reitergruppe. Stimmen sprachen verwirrt durcheinander.  
Schließlich löste sich ein Reiter in prächtiger Rüstung von der Gruppe und trabte sein Pferd mehrere Schritte vorwärts.

"Wenn das so ist, dann entschuldigt unseren Angriff. Der Name des mächtigen Inu no Taishou ist auch hier unvergessen. Wir sahen nur eine junge Menschenfrau in der Gewalt von Youkai und wollten helfen", kam es mit einer volltönenden Stimme unter der Maske der Samurairüstung hervor, die das Gesicht des Reiters bis auf die Augen vollkommen verdeckte.

Rin nickte. "Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Keisuke-san ist mein Beschützer und Jaken-sama", ihre Hand zeigte erklärend nach hinten auf den Krötendämon, der immer noch auf den relativ sicheren Rücken des Reitdrachen saß . "Ist der persönliche Berater des Inu no Taishou."

Der junge Mann stieg ab und gab die Zügel einem eilig herbeigelaufenen Fußsoldaten. Seine Hände glitten zu seinem Gesicht und er löste die Verschnürungen, die seine Maske hielten. Ein junges Männergesicht tauchte auf.  
Die braunen Augen musterten mit unverholenem Interesse Rin. "Und wer seid Ihr, meine Dame?"  
"Mein Name ist Rin. Ich bin die Ziehtochter des Inu no Taishou."  
"Mein Name ist Hiroki, ich bin der Sohn und Erbe des Fürsten", der junge Mann verbeugte sich tief vor Rin.

Keisuke steckte das Schwert weg und nahm seinen Platz schräg hinter Rin ein. Obwohl es offenbar keinerlei Hinweis mehr darauf gab, dass ein Angriff drohte,  
blieb er wachsam. Der Geruch der vielen Menschen stach ihm unangenehm in der Nase. Sie hatten noch immer Angst. Deutlich konnte er den scharfen Geruch witternd.  
Die Blicke, die sie ihm verstohlen zuwarfen, zeugten ebenfalls davon.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Oh, sie taten gut daran ihn zu fürchten. Selbst mit dieser Übermacht wäre er fertig geworden. Er war zwar kein Dai-Youkai, doch auch seine Fähigkeiten waren beachtlich. Jaken hatte sich inzwischen von Ah-Uhn's Rücken hinunter gleiten lassen und watschelte mit gewichtiger Miene nach vorne.  
"Bringt uns unverzüglich zum Schloss. Wir wollen die Verhandlungen ber die Erneuerung des Vertrages so bald wie möglich aufnehmen. Dazu sind mehrere Überprüfungen notwendig."

Hiroki senkte den Kopf und verbeugte sich ebenso vollendet, wie eben noch vor Rin.  
"Jaken-sama, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, die Abgesandten des Inu no Taishou auf unserem Schloss begrüßen zu können." Er nickte Rin freundlich zu und befestigte die Maske wieder am Helm, dann stieg er auf sein Pferd und gab den Befehl sich neu zu formieren.

Er bildete die Spitze und mit einer Handbewegung lud er Rin ein an seiner Seite zu reiten. Während Rin den Kampfstab sich wieder zurückverwandeln ließ und auf den Reitdrachen stieg, formierten sich die anderen Reiter und Fußsoldaten hinter ihnen.

Befriedig bemerkte Keisuke, dass sie einen gehörigen Abstand hielten. Ah-Uhn trabte unbeirrbar an seine Stelle in der Reihe. Jaken saß vor Rin und machte eine gewichtige Miene. Es schien fast als ob er vor Stolz ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen war.  
Keisuke ahnte, dass in der nächsten Zeit dieser kleine Kerl unausstehlich sein würde.

Ein wahrhaft toller Auftrag. Ein unnützes Menschenweib beschützen und einen offensichtlich größenwahnsinnigen Krötendämon. Hatte er vielleicht irgendwann in der Vergangenheit einen Fehler bei seinem Dienst bei der Palastwache gemacht, dass das nun die Strafe dafür war?  
Mit verschlossener Miene trabte er neben dem Reitdrachen her. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte er der Unterhaltung zwischen Rin und Hiroki zu, während sie weiter ritten.

Es verging eine geraume Zeit, da tauchte vor ihnen eine Ebene auf in der sich eine Stadt erstreckte, dahinter erhob ein nicht allzu hoher Hügel. Über den Bäumen waren die geschwungen Dächer von Wachtürmen und Wohnhäusern zu erkennen.  
Je näher sich der Stadt kamen, umso belebter wurde die Straße und immer mehr Menschen kam ihnen entgegen. Eilig wichen sie zur Seite und verbeugten sich, als sie das Wappen und den Fürstensohn erkannten, der an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe ritt. Keisuke bemerkte jedoch, wie verstohlen die Köpfe gehoben wurden und sie Ah-Uhn anstarrten und damit auch Rin, die auf den Rücken des Reitdrachen saß.  
Jaken entging ihren forschenden Blicken eben sowenig, wie Keisuke, der sich noch ein wenig näher an seine Schutzbefohlenden schob. Doch nichts passierte. Unbehelligt näherten sie sich dem Schloss des Fürsten Nakazato.

Die Wachen am Tor erkannten die Fahne und den Reitertrupp des Fürstensohns und ließen sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung passieren. Doch Keisuke registrierte sehr wohl auch hier die misstrauischen Blicke, die trotz gesenkter Köpfe auf ihnen ruhten.  
Doch was sollten diese schwächlichen Kreaturen schon ausrichten?  
Wären sie unter Youkai, dann wäre ein Schutz für Rin durchaus angebracht gewesen.

Die Gruppe kam auf dem Innenhof zum Stehen. Sofort eilten Diener herbei, die die Pferde nahmen. Die Wachen begannen sich wieder zu verteilen. Ein Mann kam aus dem Haus und verneigte sich tief vor dem Fürstensohn. Hiroki nahm erneut die Maske ab und diesmal folgte auch der Helm.

Rin musterte ihn interessiert. Ein gut aufsehender junger Mann, der Fürstensohn. Sie hörte, wie er mit dem herbeigeeilten Diener sprach.  
"Das sind die Abgesandten des Inu no Taishou. Gebt ihnen die besten Gästezimmer und erfüllt ihnen alle Wünsche." Dann wandte er sich mit einem Lächeln an Rin."Bitte vertraut euch meinen Diener an. Er wird euch in die Gästezimmer führen und wenn ihr etwas benötigt, dann zögert nicht es ihm mitzuteilen. Sobald mein Herr und Vater ber eure Ankunft unterrichtet wurde, wird er euch unverzüglich empfangen."  
"Ich danke Euch", antwortete Rin und senkte den Kopf. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete Hiroki sich.

"Bitte wartet", rief Rin aus. Ihr war noch etwas eingefallen und zwar in dem Moment, in dem sich ein großer schuppiger Kopf sanft an ihrer Schulter rieb.

Hiroki drehte sich um. "Gibt es noch etwas, mit dem ich Euch dienen kann?"

"Oh ja", antwortete Rin und strich dabei Ah-Uhn über den linken Kopf. "Unser Drache braucht ebenfalls eine Unterkunft."  
"Oh je", murmelte Hiroki und musterte mit gesunden Respekt das riesige Tier. "Ich denke mir, da wird unser Stallmeister etwas überfordert sein. Was braucht denn dieses...?"  
"Sein Name ist Ah-Uhn. Und er ist harmlos. Er braucht nur eine Überdachung und er frisst Gras, oder Heu", antwortete Rin und merkte nicht das erleichterte Aufatmen des Fürstensohnes.

"Na, das dürfte noch zu regeln sein", er winkte einen Burschen, der gerade ein Pferd wegführen wollte. Der Junge überließ das Tier einem anderen und kam sofort näher. "Neben dem Stall gibt es eine Einzäunung. Bring Ah-Uhn dorthin und sattele ihn ab. Gib ihm Heu und Wasser", befahl Hiroki.

Der junge Mann wurde bleich. "Er wird dir nichts tun", sagte Rin und reichte mit einem Lächeln dem Jungen die Zügel. Nur sehr zögernd ergriff er diese. Ein tiefes Brummen kam aus der Brust des Drachen und alle außer Keisuke, Rin und Jaken zuckten zusammen. Rin tätschelte Ah-Uhn den Hals. "Das geht in Ordnung, mein Freund. Sei schön brav und geh mit. Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal nach dir sehen."

Der Drache ging los und zerrte die ersten Meter den jungen Mann einfach hinter sich her, bis dieser aus seiner Erstarrung sich lösen und nun mit weit abgestecktem Arm den Drachen in Richtung Stall führte.

Rin wunderte sich ber die Angst, die sie eben noch in dem Gesicht des Stallburschens gesehen hatte. Ah-Uhn war doch nicht wirklich zum Fürchten. Er war der liebste Drache auf der Welt.

"Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?", die Worte des Haushofmeisters holten sie zurück. Der Mann streckte einladend die Hand in Richtung Schlosstreppe aus.  
"Bitte folgt ihm. Er wird sich um euch kümmern, bis ich euch abholen lasse", sagte Hiroki, lächelte und wandte sich dann mit eiligen Schritten ab, um in Richtung Schloss zu verschwinden.

Keisuke hob die Satteltaschen vom Boden auf, die er Ah-Uhn kurzerhand zuvor entfernt hatte. Jaken trat ein paar Schritte vor. "Dann bring uns zu unseren Zimmern", befahl er dem Diener mit erhobener Stimme und stieß dabei mit dem Nintojo-Stab mahnend auf die Erde. Keisuke verdrehte nur unauffällig die Augen. Das würde ja heiter werden. Dann folgte er den anderen in das Schloss.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Unsere kleine Gruppe ist an ihrem Bestimmungsort angelangt. Das nächste Mal werden die ersten Gespräche geführt und Rin wird mit zwei völlig gegensätzlichen Charakteren konfrontiert, die sie mehr als verwirren. Und Keisuke bekommt zum ersten Mal den vollen Charme von Rin zu spüren.  
**Mürrische Youkais und nette Männer** sind eben nicht einfach zu handhaben.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	4. Mürrische Youkais und nette Männer

Hallöchen,

Das nächste Kapitel geht hiermit online. Viel Spaß beim Lesen....

* * *

**Mürrische Youkai und nette Männer**

Der Haushofmeister führte sie durch lange Gänge, bis in den Gästetrakt. Vor einer Schiebetür blieb er stehen. Er schob das Holz zur Seite und verneigte sich, gleichzeitig zeigte er einladend mit dem linken Arm in den Raum.

"Eurer Raum, Hime."

Rin trat ein und klatschte freudig in die Hände. "Das ist wirklich hübsch", rief sie aus.

"Eure Räume sind weiter hinten, Jaken-sama. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet"

Jaken watschelte hinter dem Mann her und Keisuke und Rin bleiben zurück. Keisuke legte die Reisetaschen ab und versuchte seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Nur Rin und Jaken hatten ein eigenes Zimmer erhalten. Für den Haushofmeister war es wohl selbstverständlich, das Keisuke, als Diener und Leibwächter bei dem niederen Personal seinen Platz finden sollte. Im letzten Moment erstickte er ein wütendes Knurren in seiner Kehle.

Rin war inzwischen an die gegenüberliegende Wand getreten, an der sich ebenfalls eine Tür befand. Sie schob sie auf und man konnte einen kleinen Balkon betreten, der sich vor ihrem Zimmer befand. Der Blick war wundervoll.

Das Schloss mit den geschwungenen Dächern, dann die Stadt und dahinter die weiten Wälder, Ebenen und in der Ferne der blaugraue Schatten der Bergketten.

Sie wandte sich um. "Wundervoll. Meint Ihr nicht auch?", fragte sie Keisuke. Der Youkai gab nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und beugte sich über die Packtaschen, als ob es dort etwas zu richten gab. Er spürte, wie Rin an seine Seite trat. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine. "Lasst ruhig, ich packe schon selbst aus", sagte sie und zuckte zusammen, als Keisuke mit einem heftigen Ruck seine Hand zurückzog. Etwas verblüfft sah sie ihn an.

Keisuke wich automatisch mehrere Schritte zurück um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und dieses Weib zu bringen. Langsam begann Rin zu verstehen. Sein Verhalten der letzten Tage, seine Bemerkungen, die sie bis eben völlig ignorierte hatte. Das Alles fügte sich allmählich in ein bestimmtes Bild ein. Mit einem leisen Bedauern musste sie nun feststellen, dass Keisuke keine Menschen mochte.

Doch wie weit ging seine Verachtung?

Es musste unter diesen Umständen sehr hart für ihn sein, sie bewachen zu müssen. Sie nickte. "Ich verstehe. Verzeiht", bat sie leise.

Keisuke schwieg. Seine Haltung war angespannt. Sie verstand? Das wagte er doch sehr zu bezweifeln.

In diesem Moment erklang ein leises Räuspern und die Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf den Haushofmeister, zwischen dem Türrahmen erschienen war. "Ist alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Hime-sama? Eine Dienerin wird sich bald bei Euch melden und Euch dann während eures Aufenthalts zu eurer Verfügung stehen."

"Danke. Sehr aufmerksam. Doch ich hätte noch einen Wunsch", sagte Rin. Der Gedanke war ihr spontan gekommen.

"Zögert nicht mir Eure Wünsche mitzuteilen, Hime", sagte der Mann ehrerbietig.

"Bitte richtet für Keisuke-san ebenfalls ein Zimmer ein. Wenn möglich neben dem meinen, damit er seine Pflichten als mein Beschützer ohne weiteres nachkommen kann", sagte Rin mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie, dass sie als Herrin für das Wohlergehen ihrer Diener verantwortlich war.

Der Mann verbeugte sich tief. "Es wird sofort geschehen, Hime." Dann zog er sich zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Keisuke stand wie erstarrt da. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was mochte diese Frau dazu bewogen haben? Er war nur eine einfache Palastwache. Ein niederer Diener. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mensch, oder sogar eine Hime so etwas für einen einfachen Bediensteten machen würde.

Rin merkte nichts von den Gedanken. Sie hatte begonnen die Packtaschen auszupacken und einen der Schränke einzuräumen. Sie merkte auch nicht die Blicke, mit denen Keisuke sie musterte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Ziehtochter des Fürsten so war... so anders.

Doch sie blieb, egal, wie komisch sie sich verhielt, was sie war. Eine jämmerliche, schwache Kreatur.

Ein leises Klopfen erklang und eine Dienerin trat ein, nachdem Rin "Herein!" gerufen hatte. Sie neigte ehrfürchtig den Kopf und Keisuke konnte die Angst riechen, die die Frau hatte. Ihm entging auch nicht der furchtsame Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. "Das Zimmer nebenan steht nun zur Eurer Verfügung... mein Herr. Und ich soll Euch ausrichten der Fürst ist nun bereit Euch zu empfangen."

"Sehr gut", sagte Rin.

In diesem Moment trat Jaken ins Zimmer. Er hatte die letzten Worte mitbekommen und rückte schon seine Kleidung zurecht. "Bring uns zu deinem Herrn", sagte er mit gewichtiger Miene.

Sie folgten der Dienerin durch die Gänge. Immer wieder trafen sie auf Bedienstete oder Wachen. Sie erreichten die Arbeitszimmer. In einem Vorraum standen drei Schreibpulte. An ihnen saßen und arbeiteten drei Männer. Sie sahen auf, als Rin, Jaken und Keisuke hineingeführt wurden. Der Mann, der am nächsten zu der Tür saß, erhob sich. "Willkommen auf Schloss Nakazato. Eure Ankunft wurde schon gemeldet. Mein Name ist Takumi. Ich bin der erste Schreiber des Fürsten. Bitte folgt mir. Ihr werdet schon erwartet."

Er klopfte an der Tür, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand. Ein "Herein!", erklang und er schob die Tür auf. Sie traten ein.

Der Fürst erwartete sie, neben ihm saß sein Sohn. Der junge Mann hatte noch nicht seine Rüstung abgelegt. Nur die Schwerter hingen nicht mehr an seiner Hüfte. Der Fürst selbst war mit einem gemusterten Kimono gekleidet. Das Haar trug er ungewöhnlich kurz. Er wandte den Kopf, als sie eintraten. Doch seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"Die Dame Rin-sama, der persönliche Berater des Dämonenfürsten, Jaken-sama und der Begleiter Keisuke", stellte der Takumi sie vor. Dann zog er sich diskret in den hinteren Bereich des Raumes zurück.

"Willkommen", sagte der Fürst und neigte seinen Kopf. Rin verbeugte sich und antwortete. "Nehmt unseren Dank für diesen freundlichen Empfang. Wir hoffen die so lang ruhenden Friedensverträge zwischen unseren Häusern wieder neu abschließen zu können. Mein Vater, Lord Sesshomaru, der jetzige Taishou, übermittelt Euch seine Grüße."

"Danke", sagte Fürst Nakazato. Noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, als er sich an seinen Sohn wandte. "Du hast nicht übertrieben, Hiroki. In ihrer Stimme ist Sanftmut und doch eine starke innere Kraft. Sie muss eine wahre Schönheit sein."

Verblüfft sah Rin den Fürst an und eine zarte Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen. "Darf ich fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Der Fürst wendete ihr wieder den Kopf zu und öffnete nun aber die Augen. Rin zuckte zusammen, als sie die Pupillen sah, die grau, wie dichter Nebel waren.

"Ihr seid ja blind", rief Jaken verblüfft aus.

Der Fürst schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich bin nicht blind, ich kann nur nichts sehen. Das ist ein Unterschied, verehrter Jaken-sama."

"Mein verehrter Herr Vater ist durchaus nicht benachteiligt. Wir sind seine Augen", warf Hiroki ein.

Der Fürst drehte den Kopf noch ein wenig nach rechts, in die Richtung von Keisuke. Obwohl seine Augen grau waren, schien es, als ob er den Youkai genau ansah. "Unser dritter Gast hat bisher noch nichts gesagt. Keisuke-san, auch Euch ein Willkommen auf meinem Schloss."

"Danke", sagte Keisuke knapp. Ihm war es relativ egal, ob er willkommen war, oder nicht. Ihn interessierte nur, dass die Hime hier sicher war. Alles andere kümmerte ihn nur wenig. Menschen waren merkwürdige Geschöpfe. In einem Youkaiclan hätte man niemals einem solchen gehandikapten Mitglied erlaubt den Clan anzuführen. Der Anführer war immer der Stärkste.

Fürst Nakazato runzelte leicht die Augenbrauen. Ein Wort nur, doch in diesem lag für seine Ohren alles, was dieser Youkai fühlte. Und das war nicht gerade positiv. So viel Verachtung, soviel Zorn... wie konnte dieses Wesen nur so ruhig hier sitzen, während in ihm offensichtlich eine Hölle tobte?

Während bei der jungen Frau alles anders war. Sie war sanftmütig, doch auch von einer inneren Stärke erfüllt. Sie schien sich ihr kindliches Gemüt erhalten zu haben. Obwohl sie offenbar von Youkai aufgezogen worden war. Noch nie hatte er davon gehört, dass diese Wesen Menschen in ihre Reihen aufnahmen und großzogen.

Und dann dieser kleine Youkai. Er musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er an ihn dachte. Die Beschreibung seines Äußeren stimmte mit der zugehören Stimme überein. Offensichtlich nahm er sich fürchterlich wichtig. Doch er war sehr loyal zu seinem Herrn. Eine Eigenschaft, die er schon immer an Dienern geschätzt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage würden eine interessante Abwechslung darstellen. Fürst Nakazato war sich bewusst, wie wichtig sie sein würden. "Einst waren unsere Häuser durch einen Friedensvertrag miteinander verbunden. Der große Inu no Taishou schloss sie vor vielen Jahren mit meinen Vorfahren. Seit gut 200 Jahren haben wir nichts mehr von dem Fürsten der westlichen Länder gehört. Doch die Hoffnung, dass die Verträge wieder erneuert würden, lebte in unserer Familie fort. Nun wird dieser Wunsch Wirklichkeit. Ich begrüße Euch nochmals und hoffe dass alles zu einem glücklichen Abschluss kommt.

Jaken-sama, Wir haben in all der Zeit immer die damals vereinbarten Teile zurückgelegt. Unsere Bücher dürften in einwandfreien Zustand sein. Sicher benötigt Ihr einige Zeit um diese zu prüfen. Morgen wird euch mein Verwalter Makoto die entsprechenden Unterlagen zeigen. Rin-Hime, Ihr werdet bestimmt dem Berater des Fürsten behilflich sein. Solltet Ihr irgendwelche Wünsche haben, dann zögert nicht sie uns mitzuteilen. Wir werden bemüht sein sie euch zu erfüllen." Er wandte den Kopf in Richtung des Inuyoukai. "Dasselbe gilt selbstverständlich auch für Euch, Keisuke-san."

"Wir danken euch für die Gastfreundschaft", antwortete Rin erfreut. Das lief ja besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie würde mit Hilfe von Jaken die Verhandlungen erfolgreich abschließen. Ihre Eltern würden stolz auf sie sein.

Jaken richtete sich auf, soweit es seine geringe Größe zuließ. "Im Namen von dem Taishou bedanken wir uns. Wir werden uns nun zurückziehen und morgen können wir anfangen."

Hiroki, der bisher fast ohne ein Wort zu sagen, neben seinem Vater gesessen hatte, erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. "Ich begleite euch noch."

Nach einer Verabschiedung verließen sie das Arbeitszimmer und kehrten in Begleitung des Fürstensohns zu ihren Zimmern zurück.

Erst am Abend trafen sie sich wieder zum Essen, welches in entspannter Atmosphäre genossen wurde. Keisuke hielt sich im Hintergrund und nahm auch nichts zu sich. So weit kam es noch, dass er sich soweit herabließ menschliche Nahrung in einem menschlichen Schloss zu sich zu nehmen.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Hiroki und streckte Rin die Hand entgegen. "Darf ich Euch noch den Garten zeigen. Er ist wundervoll zu dieser Jahreszeit", sagte Hiroki und lachte leise. "Eigentlich ist er zu jeder Jahreszeit wundervoll. Ich versuche nur noch ein wenig länger Eure Gesellschaft genießen zu können." Er reichte Rin seinen Arm.

Rin lachte hell auf und nickte anschließend. "Das wäre wundervoll. Ich liebe Blumen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und gemeinsam schritten sie durch die Tür.

"Geht nur. Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte der Fürst und lächelte, als er seinen Sohn und Rin den Raum verlassen sah. Dann drehte er den Kopf leicht. "Auch Euch Jaken-sama, wünsche ich eine gute Nacht." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich der Fürst und verließ sicheren Schrittes das Zimmer.

Jaken blieb zurück. Irgendwie kam er sich gerade fürchterlich überflüssig vor.

* * *

Keisuke folgte dem Fürstensohn und Rin wie ein Schatten. Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam die Kies bestreute Wege entlang. Hiroki zeigte ab und zu auf einige besondere Arrangements. Er war ein angenehmer Gesellschafter. Schon bald drehten sich die Gespräche über Gedichte und über Bücher. Rin dankte insgeheim ihren strengen Lehrern, dass sie auch die menschliche Literatur unterrichtet hatten.

Indessen langweilte sich Keisuke schrecklich. So also verbrachten die hohen Herren und Damen ihre Freizeit. Mit banalen Gesprächen. Was sollte ein Krieger hier nur tun? Er zog einen ordentlichen Kampf so einem seichten Geplänkel vor.

Ein Geräusch war an sein empfindlichen Ohren gedrungen und der hastige Atem eines Diener, der offensichtlich zu ihnen wollte. Er wandte den Kopf nach hinten, dann trat er einen Schritt näher auf Rin und Hiroki zu. "Es kommt jemand", bemerkte er.

Augenblicklich blieben Hiroki und Rin stehen. In dem Augenblick kam auch schon der Mann um die Ecke. Er erblickte die kleine Gruppe und blieb sofort stehen. "Verzeihung, mein Herr. Der Fürst wünscht Euch sofort zu sprechen", stieß er atemlos hervor.

"Ich komme", Hiroki verbeugte sich vor Rin. "Leider muss ich euch zu meinem Bedauern schon verlassen. Soll Euch mein Diener zu Euren Gemächern zurück begleiten?"

Rin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir werden schon zurückfinden, keine Sorge. Wir sehen uns dann morgen?"

"Gewiss. Ich wünsche Euch eine ruhige und erholsame Nacht", erwiderte Hiroki und folgte dem Diener. Rin sah Hiroki nach, wie er in Richtung Haupthaus verschwand. Sekunden später befanden sich Rin und Keisuke alleine. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie. Sollte sie zurückgehen? Nein, entschied sie sich schließlich.

Der Abend war wunderschön und sie war noch nicht müde. Es war alles so aufregend. Es konnte nicht schaden, noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

Sie wandte sich um und ging tiefer in den Garten. Der Kies knirschte leise unter ihren Schritten.

Keisuke folgte ihr, wie ein Schatten. Sein Mund war missmutig verzogen. Er hatte gehofft, diesen unnützen Spaziergang zu beenden, als, der Fürstensohn sich zurückzog, doch offensichtlich hatte dieses Weib andere Pläne. Leider war er durch seine Pflicht gezwungen sie weiterhin zu begleiten.

Rin merkte nichts von der schlechten Laune ihres Begleiters. Sie genoss die frische Luft. Ein kleiner künstlich angelegter Bachlauf legte sich ihnen in den Weg. Er wurde von einer zierlichen Holzbrücke überspannt. Rin blieb mitten darauf stehen und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Verträumt sah sie in die Dunkelheit. Der Schein der Fackeln reichte nicht sehr weit und dahinter wuchsen die dunklen Schatten der Bäume und Sträucher in die Höhe.

Sie seufzte leise auf und drehte sich um. "Ist das nicht schön hier, fast vergleichbar mit dem Garten zu Hause" sagte sie.

Keisuke zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Wenn Ihr meint", sagte er mit ausdruckloser Stimme.

Rin legte leicht den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. Er erschien ihr nicht gerade glücklich. Das ganze schien sich noch verschlimmert zu haben, seit sie auf dem Schloss angekommen waren. "Was bedrückt Euch, Keisuke-san?", fragte sie.

Der Youkai konnte ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. "Es ist nichts, ... Herrin." Fast verknotete er sich die Zunge, als er das Wort hervorstieß. Rin starrte ihn weiter an. Keisuke wurde es schon ein wenig unheimlich. Sie war vielleicht nur ein Mensch, doch war sie auch die Tochter des Fürsten der westlichen Länder. Wenn er schon diesen Auftrag und sie hasste wie die Pest. Sein eigenes Leben war ihm doch zu kostbar, als das er es wegen einem Menschen aufs Spiel setzte. Also neigte er den Kopf und wiederholte. "Es ist nichts, Herrin."

"Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck zu genau", antwortete Rin und dachte an das erste Mal, an dem sie ihrem Vater gesehen hatte. "Ihr könnt mich nicht leiden, habe ich recht? Warum?", fragte sie und sah den Dämon direkt an.

Kalt erwiderte er den Blick. "Ihr seid ein Mensch." Rutschte ihm die Antwort hervor, bevor er es nur im Ansatz verhindern konnte.

Rin nickte."Schön, doch das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Keisuke schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch. Genau das ist die Antwort auf Eure Frage, Hime. Ihr seid ein Mensch und die Menschen sind schwächliche Geschöpfe, die nicht lange leben und keine Ehre haben. Sie verraten alles und jeden, wenn es für sie nützlich ist."

"Ihr habt keine sehr hohe Meinung von uns, Keisuke-san", erwiderte Rin nach einer kurzen Pause. Sie wusste nichts über ihren Leibwächter, den ihr Ziehvater ihr zugeteilt hatte. Doch irgendwie schien seine Meinung über die Menschen aus mehr, als nur der normalen dämonischen Überheblichkeit zu bestehen.

"Die Erfahrung lehrte mich auf die harte Tour, dass es so ist", er zögerte kurz und fuhr dann fort. "Doch seid unbesorgt. Es wird mich nicht davon abhalten meine Pflicht zu tun. Die Befehle des Fürsten sind verbindlich."

Rin schwieg, nur ihre Augen ließen ihn keine Sekunde aus dem Blick. "Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr so über uns Menschen denkt. Ich weiß nicht, was Euch widerfahren ist, doch nicht alle Menschen sind verachtenswerte Geschöpfe. Ich werde mich bemühen, Euch Eure Aufgabe so leicht zu machen, wie es möglich ist. Lasst uns nun zurückkehren. Morgen wartet Arbeit auf uns."

Sie wandte sich um und ging die langen kiesbestreuten Wege langsam zurück zum Haupthaus. Keisuke folgte ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen immer nach demselben Schema. Rin stand schon früh auf. Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit der Fürstenfamilie, zog sie sich mit Jaken in die Arbeitszimmer der Schreiber und des Verwalters Makoto zurück.

Jaken hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Bücher zu überprüfen. Dabei legte er einen solchen Eifer an den Tag, dass es Rin erschauderte. Denn nicht nur, das er selbst den ganzen Tag lang nur noch Zahlen und Tabellen rezitierte, er gab ihr auch noch einen großen Anteil davon ab.

Einmal am Tag trafen sich der Fürst, Jaken und auch Rin um mit den Verhandlungen über das Abkommen zu beginnen. Keisuke war immer wie ein lautloser Schatten dabei.

Rin dachte nach diesen ersten zwei Tagen, dass es vielleicht einfacher sei Jaken kurzerhand zwischen seine heißgeliebten Bücher zu klemmen und einfach abzuhauen. Ihr Blick streifte manchmal sehnsüchtig das offene Fenster. Sie sehnte sich danach auf Ah-Uhn's Rücken dieser staubtrockenen Arbeit zu entfliehen und sich den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen.

Die Rettung kam von einer Seite, von der sie sie nicht erwartet hatte. Der Vormittag war schon fast rum, als sich die Tür öffnete. Rin registrierte die eilige Verbeugung des Verwalters Makoto, der sich gerade in diesem Moment bei ihnen befand. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah sich unvermittelt dem Fürstensohn gegenüber.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln betrachtete er das Chaos der Unterlagen, in dem sie saßen. "Rin-sama, ich sehe, das ich gerade noch zur rechten Zeit gekommen bin", sagte er und mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Papiere.

"Jaken-sama", er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung vor dem kleinen grünen Youkai an. Keisuke, der auf seinem üblichen Platz an der Wand lehnte, verzog das Gesicht.

Hiroki fuhr fort. "Jaken-sama, ich möchte der Hime ein wenig unsere Stadt und die Umgebung zeigen. Es wäre sicher von Vorteil, wenn sie auch diese kennen lernt, um zu sehen, wie unsere Leute leben."

Jaken strich sich geschmeichelt über den Bauch. "Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag."

Rin konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich so einfach entkommen konnte. Eilig, bevor es sich der Youkai noch mal anders überlegen konnte, stand sie auf. "Danke, Jaken-sama."

Hiroki lächelte, als sie schon mit glänzenden Augen vor ihm stand. "Lasst uns gehen. Schnell...", fügte sie leise hinzu. Sie fürchtete, dass es sich Jaken doch noch in letzter Sekunde anders überlegen könnte.

Keisuke folgte ihr augenblicklich. Ihm behagte es vielleicht nicht, dieses Menschenweib dauernd vor nicht vorhandenen Gefahren beschützen zu müssen, doch die Aussicht dieses Schloss und damit den Geruch dieser vielen Menschen entkommen zu können, war mehr als verlockend. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden sein würde.

Draußen auf den Gang wandte sich Hiroki kurz zu dem Inuyoukai um."Ihr braucht nicht mitzukommen. Die Hime wird unter meiner Obhut völlig sicher sein."

Keisuke schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Niemand entbindet mich von meiner Pflicht. Das kann nur der Fürst der westlichen Länder."

Hiroki nickte. "Gut. Dann folgt uns."

"Was sehen wir uns als erstes an?", fragte Rin neugierig und folgte Hiroki.

Dieser lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. "Lasst Euch überraschen. Ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht sein."

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Hiroki hat nicht gerade die Besichtigungstour geplant, wie er es Jaken erzählt hat. Nein, der junge Mann hat eigentlich etwas anders vor. Doch verläuft sein Vorhaben nicht ganz so wie geplant.

Denn „**Ein Picknick mit unangemeldeten Gästen**" endet beinahe in einer Katastrophe.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	5. Picknick mit unangemeldeten Gästen

Hallo ihr Lieben,

In diesem Kapitel bekommt Keisuke erneut den Charme von Rin zu spüren, auch wenn es in einer gefährlichen Situation passiert.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Ein Picknick mit unangemeldeten Gästen**

Das war in der Tat alles andere, als eine Besichtigungstour durch die Stadt. Der kleine Trupp bestehend aus zwei Samuraikrieger, Rin, dem Fürstensohn und Keisuke hatte schnell die Stadt durchquert und befanden sich nun schon ziemlich weit entfernt von der Residenz und den letzten Häusern entfernt.

Keisuke warf einen schnellen Blick zur Seite. Der Fürstensohn saß sehr gut im Sattel. Es gehörte wohl zur Ausbildung eines menschlichen Kriegers, diese Kunst zu beherrschen. Zwar hatte Hiroki auch Keisuke ein Reittier angeboten, doch der Youkai hat nur abfällig schnaubend abgelehnt. Nie im Leben würde er sich auf so ein Tier setzen und so waren sie losgezogen. Rin und Hiroki auf Pferden, mit zwei Palastwachen und Keisuke zu Fuß. Der Inuyoukai hatte keine Mühe den Pferden zu folgen. Er hielt sich seiner Rolle getreu nur wenige Schritte seitlich von Rin auf.

Rin machte dieser Ausflug riesigen Spaß. Sie hatte bisher nur sehr selten auf einem Pferd gesessen. Ah-Uhn war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr ihr Reittier gewesen. Diese Art von Fortbewegung war völlig anders. Der Wind fuhr ihr warm über die Haut. Das Klirren des Zaumzeugs schwang durch die Luft, wie auch das gelegentliche zufriedene Schnauben der Pferde.

"Das war eine wunderbare Idee, Hiroki-san", rief sie aus.

Der junge Krieger lachte. "Ich kann mir denken, dass diese ewigen Verhandlungen und Buchprüfungen nicht gerade die schönste Beschäftigung für eine junge Frau sind."

"Und doch werde ich nachher Jaken-sama wieder Gesellschaft leisten. Er soll nicht alles alleine machen", erwiderte Rin. Allerdings sollte dieser Zeitpunkt ihrer Meinung nach eher später als früher sein.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel herab und die paar einzelnen Wolken machten nichts. Vögel zwitscherten. "Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Euch", sagte Hiroki in diesem Moment. Rin wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Und was könnte diesen Tag noch schöner machen?"

"Ein Picknick. In den Satteltaschen meiner Wachen verbergen sich wahre Köstlichkeiten. Wir müssen nur noch einen geeigneten Platz finden."

Keisuke verzog angewidert den Mund. So eine Süßholzraspelei. Hiroki versuchte offensichtlich Eindruck bei Rin zu schinden und sicherlich würde dieses Weib sich geschmeichelt fühlen und nur so dahin schmelzen.

Es verging nur noch wenig Zeit, bis Hiroki schließlich die Zügel anzog und sein Pferd anhielt. "Hier scheint mir eine gute Stelle zu sein. Hier bleiben wir." Er stieg ab und half Rin ebenfalls vom Pferd.

Die beiden Wachen nahmen die Satteltaschen von den Pferden und während der eine die Tiere versorgte und sicherging, das sie sich nicht unerlaubt entfernen konnten, packte der andere ein Picknick aus. Eine schwere Decke wurde unter den Schatten eines Baumes auf den Boden gelegt. Verschiedene Behälter mit Essen wurden ausgepackt und darauf verteilt. Als alles fertig war, verbeugte sich die Wache kurz vor dem Fürstensohn und zog sich dann mit seinem Partner etwas zurück um dem Fürstensohn und Rin eine private Atmosphäre zu geben.

Keisuke kannte nicht soviel Taktgefühl, er lehnte sich unmittelbar an den dicken Baumstamm, der die Schattenkrone über dem Picknick bildete. Das einzige Eingeständnis, das er machte, war, dass er sich seitlich aufhielt, nicht direkt im Blickfeld der beiden Menschen.

Rin nahm auf der Decke Platz und Hiroki gesellte sich zu ihr. Schon bald waren sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Keisuke verdrehte die Augen hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern, als er Rin's leises Kichern vernahm. Die Zwei waren mehr als peinlich.

Der Wind drehte und kam nun aus östlicher Richtung. Keisuke versteifte sich plötzlich. Er hatte eine Witterung aufgefangen. Menschen und nicht gerade wenige. Zehn, oder sogar zwölf. Seine Nase kräuselte sich angewidert. Dem Gestank zu urteilen, hatten sie sich seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen, geschweige denn gebadet.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Männer kamen um ihnen einen "_Guten Tag"_ zu wünschen und dann einfach weiterzogen. Das Picknick würde eine herbe Unterbrechung erleiden. Es wurde Zeit die beiden Turteltauben aus ihren rosaroten Träumen zu reißen.

Keisuke stampfte los. "Wir bekommen Besuch", sagte er knapp, als er neben ihnen stand.

Hiroki hielt mitten in dem Satz inne, den er gerade begonnen hatte und starrte Keisuke verblüfft an. Rin schaltete jedoch schneller. "Was könnt Ihr wahrnehmen?", fragte sie mit sachlicher und ruhiger Stimme. Von der jungen unbekümmerten Frau, war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

"Männer, etwa zehn bis schätzungsweise zwölf. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie in friedlicher Absicht kommen", antwortete Keisuke.

Hiroki erhob sich und Rin folgte sogleich seinem Beispiel. "Wachen!", rief der Fürstensohn und augenblicklich kamen die beiden Männer näher, die sich auf Rücksicht der fürstlichen Privatsphäre etwas außer Reichweite gehalten hatten.

"So wie es aussieht, nähern sich uns mehrere Männer. Wir nehmen an, dass Gefahr von ihnen ausgeht", informierte Hiroki sie. Er drehte den Kopf zu dem Youkai. "Besteht noch die Möglichkeit die Hime außer Gefahr zu bringen?"

Keisuke legte den Kopf leicht schief und schloss einen Moment konzentriert die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sagte er. "Nein. Sie haben sich aufgeteilt. Jetzt kommen sie von zwei Seiten."

Hiroki presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen. "Es tut mir leid, Rin-chan. Bitte sei tapfer. Wir werden alles tun, damit du unverletzt bleibst." In der Aufregung war er unvermutet in die vertrauliche Ansprache gewechselt.

"PAH!", machte Rin, wandte sich ab und ging zu den Pferden, die zwischen den Bäumen angebunden worden waren. Sie griff in eine der Satteltaschen, die an ihrem Tier befestigt waren. Als sie zurückkam, hielt sie in ihren Händen einen unterarmlangen Stock.

Hiroki sah etwas ratlos aus, doch bevor er sie noch fragen konnte, machte Rin mit den Händen zwei schnelle Bewegungen und der Stab verwandelte sich in einen langen Kampfstab. "Ich werde nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und zusehen, wie ihr euer Leben riskiert", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Keisuke starrte sie ebenfalls etwas irritiert an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eher damit, das sie in Tränen ausbrechen würde und sich wimmernd an die Männer wenden würde mit der Bitte sie zu beschützen. "Könnt Ihr damit überhaupt umgehen?", fragte er und deutlich konnte man seine Skepsis aus seiner Stimme hören. "Ich habe keine Lust auch noch darauf zu achten von Euch aus Versehen ko. geschlagen zu werden."

Rin hob nur leicht die Augenbraue an, dann verwandelte sie sich in einen huschenden Schatten und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte Keisuke die Spitze des Kampfstabes an der Kehle liegen. Braune Augen blitzten ihn schelmisch an. "Ich denke mir, dass reicht auch für Eure hohe Anforderungen, oder?"

Keisuke packte den Stab und drückte ihn mit aller Macht zur Seite, er spürte, wie Rin für eine Sekunde versuchte ihm Widerstand entgegen zu setzen, doch dann nachgeben musste. Er trat nah an sie heran und senkte den Kopf, damit er in ihre Augen blicken konnte. "Steht mir nicht im Weg herum, sondern haltet Euch gefälligst im Hintergrund, wo Ihr keinen Schaden anrichten könnt", knurrte so leise, dass nur Rin es verstehen konnte. Dann wandte er sich mit einem Ruck ab.

Rin schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf. Dieser Youkai war verdammt schwierig und vor allem würde er wohl niemals von seiner Meinung und Verachtung über und für die Menschen abgehen.

Hiroki nickte indessen anerkennend. "Ich sehe, dass Ihr eine gewisse Ausbildung erhalten habt. Doch bitte haltet Euch im Hintergrund. Vielleicht ist auch das alles völlig überflüssig und sie sind nur auf der Durchreise."

Er verschwieg Rin, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, denn schon seit etlichen Jahren, seit der Schutz des Inu no Taishou nicht mehr bestand, waren die Überfalle auf die Dörfer der Umgebung mehr geworden, besonders zur Erntezeit. Zwar war das noch ein wenig hin, doch manche Banditentrupps ritten schon vorher alles ab, um festzustellen, wo sich die größte Beute machen ließ. Manchmal überfielen sie auch jetzt schon die Dörfer, dann war ihr Augenmerk jedoch mehr auf die jungen Frauen gerichtet. Was sie mit diesen machten, wollte Hiroki sich nicht mal in seinen schlimmsten Träumen ausmalen. Der Ziehtochter des Inu no Taishou durfte das unter keinen Umständen passieren. Er konnte sich die Rache, die der Youkaifürst dann ihnen üben würde nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Youkai, der mit grimmiger Miene, den Wald musterte. Er hatte noch nie einen Youkai kämpfen sehen. Doch dieser Krieger würde die Überzahl etwas ausgleichen. Vielleicht hatten sie doch eine Chance.

Rin fasste den Stab fester und zog sich etwas zurück. Die Männer hatten einen Halbkreis um sie gebildete, nachdem Keisuke in die Richtung gezeigt hatte, aus der die Hauptgruppe der Männer kommen würde. So warteten sie ab.

Rin beobachtete ihren Beschützer genau. Sie wusste um die feinen Sinne der Youkai und da sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens unter ihnen verbracht hatte, kannte Rin sie ganz genau. Keisuke hätte es sehr geärgert, wenn er gewusst hätte, was die junge Frau aus seinen Bewegungen und seiner Miene herauslesen konnte.

Rin presste die Lippen zusammen, als sich die Muskeln des Youkai unter dem Stoff deutlich anspannten.

Es war soweit.

In diesem Moment raschelten Blätter und knackten laut und deutlich Äste. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume kamen acht Pferde im langsamen Schritt auf sie zu. Rin's Blick glitt schnell über die Tiere und die Gestalten. Die Pferde waren nicht die beste Qualität und bei drei von ihnen traten die Hüftknochen deutlich hervor. Aber auch die anderen waren nicht gerade gepflegt. Auch die Reiter waren nicht gerade eine Augenweide. Einzig der Anführer, der nun sein Pferd direkt vor ihnen zügelte, hatte eine vollständige Samurairüstung. Allerdings saß der Brustpanzer, als ob die Rüstung einst einem wesentlich größeren Mann gehört hatte.

~_Keisuke hat Recht_~, dachte Rin. ~_Es sind Banditen!~ _Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen auszubreiten begann.

"Seid gegrüßt", rief der Mann. Sein Blick glitt über die kleine Gruppe. Für einen Moment blieb er bei dem Fürstensohn hängen und ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel zeigte, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wer da vor ihm stand.

Hiroki nickte grüßend. "Euch ebenfalls einen schönen Tag. Ihr seid recht weit ab von den Strassen. Seid ihr vom Weg abgekommen? Können wir euch helfen?"

Der Mann lachte laut auf, dann wandte er sich an seine Kumpane. "Wie nett. Er fragt, ob er uns helfen kann." Lautes Gelächter war die Antwort. Der Mann drehte sich wieder im Sattel um. Er beugte sich leicht vor und fixierte die kleine Gruppe mit stechendem Blick. "Lassen wir diese Spielchen. Wir wissen wer ihr seid. Euer Vater wird sicherlich einiges springen lassen um euch wieder glücklich in seine Arme schließen zu können. Sein Blick blieb auf Rin hängen. "Und die Schönheit dort ist eine nette Dreingabe, die uns die Wartezeit auf das Lösegeld sicherlich angenehmer gestalten wird."

Keisuke schob sich direkt zwischen Rin und das Pferd des Mannes. "Verschwindet!", knurrte er.

Doch der Bandit grinste nur breit. Das helle Schleifgeräusch durchbrach die angespannte Stille. Sonne blitzte auf der Klinge, die der Mann nun zog und in die Luft reckte. "Greift sie..."

In diesem Moment sprang Keisuke vorwärts. Das Pferd des Banditen bäumte sich erschrocken auf. Schwere Hufe zischten nur Millimeter an dem Kopf des Youkai vorbei. Mit der linken Hand griff Keisuke nach den Zügeln, mit der Rechten schlug er mit voller Wucht gegen die Schulterpartie des Tieres. Das Pferd verlor die Balance und fiel zur Seite um. Sein schrilles Wiehern durchschnitt die Luft.

Die Pferde auf der linken Seite, wichen erschrocken und bockend zur Seite. Drei Männer konnten das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und flogen im hohen Bogen zu Boden. Ein weiteres Tier entriss mit einer heftigen Kopfbewegung seinem Reiter die Zügel und raste in kopfloser Panik davon.

Hiroki und die beiden Wachen hatten ebenfalls ihre Schwerter gezogen und nutzen den Moment der Überraschung um sich auf die Banditen zu stürzen. Die scharfen Klingen beendeten augenblicklich das Leben von drei Männern.

Rin hielt sich zurück, bis das Brechen von Zweigen in ihrem Rücken die Ankunft des Hinterhalts ankündigte. Sie wirbelte herum und fand sich drei Gegner zu Fuß gegenüber. Der erste kam schon mit gezücktem Messer auf sie zu. Sie tauchte zu rechten Seite weg und wirbelt herum. Der Mann konnte nicht mehr stoppen und rannte an ihr vorbei. Mit einem dumpfen Laut traf der Kampfstab seinen Schädel und schickte ihn bewusstlos zu Boden.

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ließ Rin den Stab, so fest wie sie konnte nach hinten stoßen. Ein Röcheln zeigte, das sie den Magen ihres Angreifers getroffen hatte. Ein schneller Schlag schickte auch ihn zu Boden. Doch der Dritte war klüger. Er griff nicht planlos an, sondern begann sie langsam zu umkreisen, um ihre Schwäche zu finden. Wachsam verfolgte Rin jede seiner Bewegungen

Keisuke war inzwischen wie der Dämon, der er war, über die Räuber gekommen. Sein Herz jubelte, als er seine Krallen tief in den Körper des vor ihm stehenden Mannes grub. Der schale Kupfergeruch von Blut tränkte die Luft. In seiner Vorstellung tötete er erneut die Männer, die seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hatten.

Auch Hiroki und sein Wachen waren nicht untätig. Eben wich der Fürstensohn geschickt einem tief geführten Schwerthieb aus. Er riss die Klinge hoch und parierte den nächsten Schlag. Der zweite beendete das Leben des Räubers. Neben ihm stöhnte einer seiner Wachen schmerzerfüllt auf. In dem Versuch seinen Herrn Deckung zu geben, war er hinterrücks angegriffen worden. Hiroki verhinderte in letzter Sekunde, dass der Räuber mit einem letzten Schlag dem Mann den Kopf von den Schultern holte.

Der Mann, der Rin umkreiste, entschloss sich es zu beenden. Mit einem Schrei warf er sich auf sie. Das Schwert mit beiden Händen weit über den Kopf hochgerissen. Doch Rin wich nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil, sie sprang ihm entgegen und verkürzte so die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Überraschung weitete seine Augen, als er erkannte, dass der nie so schnell die Arme senken konnte, um ihren Schlag zu parieren. Rin traf die richtige Stelle. Sämtliche Luft wich ihrem Angreifer aus den Lungen. Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich erst weiß, dann grün, bis er schließlich bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

"Mistkerl!", der wutentbrannte Schrei klang genau hinter Keisuke auf, im selben Moment grub sich der Schmerz wie eine glühende Lanze in seinen Körper. Augenblicklich schmeckte Keisuke Blut und das unheimliche Rasseln tief in seiner Brust ließ ihn wissen, dass seine Lunge gerade getroffen worden war. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er sank zu Boden. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich ab. Blut lief ihn aus dem Mund, tropfte warm auf das Gras und färbte es rot. Gleichzeitig schoss maßlose Wut in ihm hoch, verdrängte die schockartige Starre, die ihn umfasst hatte, färbte die Adern in seinen Augen blutrot, ließ seine Nägel um das vielfache ihrer ursprünglichen Länge anwachsen.

"STIRB!"

Der Inuyoukai hörte, wie die Luft die Schwertklinge seines Angreifers umspielte, als sie hochgerissen wurde. Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang Keisuke auf, wirbelte herum und spürte dennoch, dass es zu spät sein würde dem tödlichen Schlag zu begegnen. Das Bild vor ihm brannte sich tief in ihn ein und Keisuke wusste, dass er es niemals wieder vergessen würde.

Vor ihm stand der Anführer der Banditen, der Mann, den er so unsanft vom Pferd befördert hatte, das Schwert halb niedergefahren, doch die Klinge wurde aufgehalten. Mit beiden Händen, den Stab hoch erhoben, stand Rin vor ihm und blockte den todbringenden Schlag.

Keisuke sank die zum Schlag erhobene Hand langsam herunter.

Als Rin Keisuke fallen sah und den Dolch sah, der ihm im Rücken steckte, zögerte sie keine Sekunde. "NEIN!", sie warf sich mit erhobenen Kampfstab vor ihn. Ihre Arme erzittertenin den Gelenken, als die Klinge das Holz traf. Sie wusste, dass nur die Überraschung den Mann aufhielt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Keisuke herumwirbelte. Sie ließ sich in die Knie sacken und stieß den Stab mit aller Kraft nach aufwärts vorne. Die Spitze traf den Banditen unter dem Kiefer und ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln. Er verlor die Balance und fiel auf den Rücken.

Mit einem riesigen Sprung war Keisuke bei ihm. Er kam auf seinem Oberkörper auf und augenblicklich legten sich seine Hände, wie eine tödliche Klammer um den Hals des Mannes.

Rin wandte sich ab. Sie wollte nicht zusehen, wie der Youkai tötete. Das Brechen der Wirbel, hallte überlaut auf der kleinen Lichtung. Es war, als ob der Kampf erstarrte.

"Rückzug... Verdammt, die sind uns über. Rückzug!", schrie auf einmal einer der Männer.

Mit einem schnellen Blick stellte Rin fest, dass von ursprünglich zwölf Angreifern nur noch fünf standen. Doch auch diese waren teilweise stark verwundet. Jetzt war ihr Anführer tot und alles was sie noch interessierte, war ihr eigenes Leben zu retten.

Der Körper unter ihm erschlaffte. Nur widerwillig löste Keisuke den todbringenden Griff. Mit einem Ruck hob er den Kopf. Seine blutgetränkten Augen fixierten die fliehende Beute und die Jagdinstinkte erwachten. Mit einem Sprung war er auf den Beinen und lief los. Doch mit einem Mal befand sich ein Hindernis in seinem Weg.

Den Kampfstab quer vor der Brust stand Rin völlig reglos vor ihm. "Nein!", sagte sie leise, so leise, das er es fast gar nicht hörte. Er wollte es auch nicht hören. Er wollte diese Männer jagen, er wollte sie töten.

"Keisuke-san, bitte bleibt... ich habe Angst ohne Euch", sagte Rin. Es war das Letzte, das ihr einfiel, wobei sie stark bezweifelte, das es ausreichen würde um den entfesselten Youkai aufzuhalten. Mehr als einmal hatte Keisuke ihr gesagt, was er über die Menschen dachte. Und in diesem Zustand war er eigentlich nur noch auf seine Beute fixiert. Doch sie musste es versuchen. Rin konnte ihn nicht einfach losziehen lassen. Er war verwundet. Was, wenn die Männer Halt machen würden und dem einzelnen verletzten Youkai auflauern? Und so setzte sie auf das Einzige, was ihrer Meinung nach zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Der Beschützerinstinkt eines Inuyoukai. Er sollte sie beschützen, dasswar sein Auftrag.

Und Rin hatte Recht.

Die blutroten Augen richteten sich auf sie und starrten sie an. Keisuke, fühlte seinen Herzschlag wie dumpfe Trommelschläge in seinen Schläfen widerhallen und doch klärte sich allmählich seine wutverschleierte Sicht. Vor ihm stand Rin. Die braunen Augen weit und mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihn gerichtet. Erst jetzt kamen ihm ihre Worte zu Bewusstsein. Sie hatte Angst ohne ihn. Es war seine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen. Augenblicklich verrauchte seine Wut. Die blutgetränkten Augen verfärbten sich langsam wieder in ein warmes Braun.

"Ich bleibe", seine Stimme klang heiser und rau. Rin nickte und atmete hörbar auf. "Ich Danke, Euch."

"Rin-chan. Ist alles in Ordnung? Seid Ihr verletzt?", aufgeregt kam Hiroki heran. Noch immer das Schwert in der rechten Hand. Seine Rüstung wies mehrere tiefe Risse auf und über seinem linken Arm zog sich ein breiter, blutiger Streifen. Doch er sah noch viel besser aus, als seine beiden Wachen. Einer lag stöhnend am Boden und hielt sich einen breiten Schnitt am Bein. Der andere hielt sich nur noch mit seinem Schwert, das er als Stütze in den Boden gerammt hatte, aufrecht. Offensichtlich hatte die Banditen bis zuletzt versucht Rin und Hiroki unverletzt als Geiseln zu bekommen.

Rin ließ den Kampstab sich zurückverwandeln und steckte ihn an eine Schlaufe ihres Gürtels. "Ich bin in Ordnung. Doch wir müssen die Verletzten versorgen, bevor wir zum Schloss zurückkehren können."

Hiroki reinigte das Schwert mit einer schnellen Schleuderbewegung von dem Blut, das an der Klinge haftete. "Ich werde Euch dabei helfen."

"Ich komme gleich, doch zuerst will ich mich um Keisuke-san kümmern. Ihm steckt immer noch ein Messer im Rücken", erwiderte Rin ruhig.

Hiroki riss die Augen auf und wandte den Kopf zu dem Youkai, der die ganze Zeit bewegungslos hinter Rin gestanden hatte. Der Youkai sah in der Tat nicht gut aus. Er hatte mehrere tiefe blutende Wunden und seine Kleidung war an mehr als einer Stelle völlig zerrissen. Er hatte gekämpft wie mehrere Männer und ohne ihn wäre dieser Überfall ganz bestimmt anders ausgegangen. So hatten sie gewonnen.

Hiroki nickte ihm anerkennend zu. "Danke, Keisuke-san, für Eure Hilfe. Ihr ward derjenige, der uns den Sieg gegen diese Übermacht gebracht habt. Lasst Euch von Rin versorgen."

"Pah", knurrte Keisuke. "Ich bin in Ordnung. Diese kleinen Kratzer bringen mich nicht um."

"Das weiß ich. Doch setzt Euch bitte hin", erwiderte Rin ruhig. Sie kannte nur zur Genüge die Widerspenstigkeit von Youkai's wenn sie verwundet waren. Widerwillig nahm Keisuke Platz. Das Messer steckt in der Tat so tief zwischen seinen Schulternblättern, dass er selbst nicht richtig dran kam. Es würde ausreichen, wenn Rin es einfach herauszog.

"Es ist gut. Zieht das Messer einfach heraus Meine Wunden werden schnell verheilen", fauchte Keisuke ärgerlich. Er schmeckte dem metallenen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge und das erinnerte ihn an seine Unaufmerksamkeit, die überhaupt zu dieser Verletzung geführt hatte. Die ganze Situation war nicht dazu gedacht seine ohnehin schlechte Laune in irgendeiner Weise anzuheben.

"Das weiß ich", erwiderte Rin. "Doch mit einem Pressverband, der die Blutung stillt, wird der Stich schon heute Abend nur noch eine dumpfe Erinnerung sein. Also haltet still und lasst mich machen. Gebt mir Euren Dolch."

Keisuke verschluckte die ätzende Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag und reichte Rin den Dolch. Er hörte Stoff reißen und wandte den Kopf. Rin trennte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen breiten Stoffstreifen aus dem Ärmel ihres Haori's. Sie reichte ihm das Messer wieder und vergrößerte vorsichtig den Riss durch den das Messer ihn getroffen hatte. Dann half sie ihm behutsam den Haori abzulegen. Der nackte Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein. Deutlich konnte man die klar definierten Muskeln erkennen, die sich unter seiner Haut abzeichneten. Doch Rin achtete nicht darauf, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Messer gerichtet. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken nahe der Wunde.

Keisuke spürte die sanfte Berührung und die Wärme ihrer Hand, fühlte, wie sie vorsichtig über seine Haut strich und dann nahe der schmerzenden Stelle zum Liegen kam. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er über dieses Gefühl, das sich seltsam beruhigend und doch unglaublich intensiv anfühlte, den Schmerz.

"Seid Ihr bereit?", hörte er ihre leise Frage. Er nickte nur wortlos.

Rin legte ihre Hand um den Griff und zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Klinge aus seinem Körper. Schmerz flammte wie Feuer in ihm auf und Keisuke biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Rin einen Teil des Stoffes, den sie abgeschnitten hatte, als Kompresse fest auf die Wunde drückte. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und griff unter seinen Armen entlang um den restlichen Stoff als provisorischen Verband um seinen Oberkörper zu wickeln. Dabei merkte sie gar nicht, wie sich ihr Oberkörper fest auf die nackte Haut des Youkai presste.

Keisuke jedoch registrierte es sehr wohl. Unvermutet befand sich Rin in absoluter Nähe zu ihm. Er fühlte die Weichheit ihres Körpers, der sich an ihn schmiegte, fühlte, wie sie ihn umarmte. Dabei fiel ihr langes Haar über ihre Schuler und glitt wie schwarze Seide über seine Brust. Ihr Duft stieg ihm unvermittelt warm in die Nase.

Wildblumen... Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als er ihn in sich aufnahm.

"So... das dürfte reichen. Bis heute Abend ist sicher alles verheilt", sagte Rin und strich noch einmal prüfend über die Bandage. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und hob den Kopf.

Keisuke sah sie wortlos an, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrnahm. Er sah den zerschnittenen Ärmel ihrer Kleidung aus dem sie den Verband für ihn gemacht hatte, er sah die Blutspritzer und die Flecken, die sich auf ihrem Haori befanden. Dorthin gelangt, während sie sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Seine Wunden verbunden hatte.

Sein Blick senkte sich und fiel auf ihre Hände. Schmale, gepflegte Hände... doch nun rot gefärbt von seinem Blut und doch schreckte sie nicht davor zurück, oder wischte sie angewidert ab. Sie war anders, als die Menschen, die er sonst kennengelernt hatte.

Rin sah ihn schweigend an. Ihr entging nicht, wie er sie von oben bis unten musterte. Doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Keisuke in diesen Momenten durch den Kopf ging. Dieser Youkai war so schwer zu durchschauen. "Ich muss den anderen helfen", sagte sie und wandte sich schließlich ab. Sie spürte, wie die Keisuke's Blicke ihr folgten.

Einer der beiden Wachen war wirklich ernsthaft verletzt. Seine tiefe Beinwunde blutete stark und es war eine Aderpresse notwendig um die Blutung zu stoppen. Konzentriert arbeitete Rin. Sie wusste, wenn sie Fehler machte, würde dieser Mann sterben, bevor sie ihn einem Heiler übergeben konnte. Die zweite Wache hatte nur geringfügige Verletzungen. Sie half dem Fürstensohn eine Trage zusammenzustellen, die sie hinter einem ihrer Pferde befestigen konnten.

Als Hiroki schließlich neben Rin trat, nickte er anerkennend. "Hervorragende Arbeit, Rin-Hime. Ich muss Euch bewundern. Ihr habt nicht nur tapfer gekämpft, sondern habt auch noch medizinische Kenntnisse. Was für überraschende Fähigkeiten verbergt Ihr sonst noch?"

Rin wurde unwillkürlich rot bei den lobenden Worten. "Das ist nichts besonders, Hiroki-san. Wir haben eine sehr gute Heilerin auf unserem Schloss. Megumi-sama hat mir oft erlaubt, dass ich ihr bei ihrer Arbeit zusehen konnte. Doch meine Fähigkeiten sind beschränkt." Sie warf einen besorgten Blick auf das blasse Gesicht der Wache, die mit äußerster Anstrengung versucht ihre Schmerzen zu verbergen. "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Solche Verletzungen verlangen einen erfahrenen Heiler."

Der Fürstensohn nickte und winkte Keisuke herbei. "Kommt helft uns." Der Youkai folgte wortlos dem Befehl.

Sie führten eines der Pferde heran und befestigten die Trage an dem Sattel, so dass die beiden Stangen sich auf den Boden abstützen und mitschleiften. Gemeinsam hoben sie dann den Verletzen auf die Trage und banden ihn so fest, das ihm der Transport sowenig Schaden wie möglich zufügte und er doch recht sicher lag.

So schnell wie möglich machten sie sich auf den Weg. Keisuke lief wie auf dem Hinweg neben den Pferden her. Doch diesmal führte er zusätzlich das Tier, das die Trage mit dem Verletzen zog, am Zügel.

Der Rückweg dauerte gezwungenermaßen länger als der Hinweg, doch schließlich erreichten sie in der Dämmerung das Schloss. Die Wachen sahen ihnen erleichtert entgegen, denn die Zeit, die normalerweise so ein Ausflug dauerte war schon längt überschritten. Nicht mehr lange und sie hätten auf Befehl des Fürsten einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt.

So erwachten sie zu hektischer Aktivität, als die kleine Gruppe zerschunden und zerzaust in den Schlosshof einritt.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 5**

Dieser Ausflug wäre beinahe ziemlich übel ausgegangen. Nur die Gegenwart des Youkai hat das Schlimmste verhindert. In der Zwischenzeit war Jaken nicht untätig und es werden „**geheime Pläne**" geschmiedet.

Und Keisuke findet endlich eine akzeptable Begründung für sein ganz persönliches Problem, dass ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen will.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	6. Geheime Pläne

Hallöchen,

auch hier geht es endlich mal weiter. Nach der langen Zeit ein kleiner Rückblick. Rin ist mittlerweile zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Sie wird von ihrem Ziehvater zum menschlichen Fürstentum Nakazato geschickt, um dort die Friedensverträge neu abzuschließen. Begleitet von Jaken und ihrem mürrischen Leibwäckter Keisuke macht sich Rin auf den Weg.

Der Fürstensohn Hiroki findet schnell Gefallen an der hübschen Rin und lädt sie zu einem Picknick ein. Allerdings verläuft es anders, als sich alle Beteiligten das gedacht haben. Sie werden überfallen. Doch mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es ihnen die Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Das missglückte Picknick ist gerade noch einmal gut ausgegangen. Zwar gab es Verletzte, doch zum Glück keine Toten. Jaken war in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht untätig. Er hat einige Ungereimheiten in der Buchführung aufgedeckt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Geheime Pläne**

Die beiden verwundeten Männer wurden unverzüglich zum Heiler gebracht. Hiroki wandte sich an Rin. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über die zarte Haut ihrer Handgelenke. Rin fühlte einen Schauder über den Rücken streichen. Die Geste wirkte irgendwie intim. Hiroki blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Rin-hime. Ich möchte Euch von Herzen danken."

Keisuke stand schräg hinter der jungen Frau. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben wickelte er gerade den Verband von seiner Brust und ballte den Stoff zwischen seinen Fäusten Benehmen des Fürstensohns ging ihm gegen den Strich. Dabei verwirrte Keisuke der Gedanke, denn es konnte ihm im Grunde genommen völlig gleichgültig sein, was diese Menschen miteinander trieben. Das Weib ging ihn nichts an, außer, dass er sie unversehrt und in einem Stück wieder an den Hof seines Herrn Sesshomaru zurückbringen musste. Und in diesem Augenblick stellte der Fürstensohn in dieser Beziehung in seinen Augen offenbar eine Gefahr dar. Etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein.

"Bitte nicht", sagte Rin und entzog Hiroki errötend ihre Hände. "Ich konnte helfen und das ist es, was zählt. Ich hoffe, der Mann wird wieder gesund."

"Dafür wird unser Heiler sorgen. Er ist sehr gut. Und nun ruht Euch aus. Ihr müsst sicher völlig erschöpft sein. Wir sehen uns morgen", Hiroki lächelte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Gute Nacht, Rin-chan."

"Gute Nacht, Hiroki-san", antworte Rin ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln und senkte dann schnell den Kopf, um die erneut aufsteigende Röte in ihren Wangen zu verbergen. Eilig drehte sie sich um und eilte in Richtung Haupteingang des Schlosses.

Keisuke warf Hiroki noch einen warnenden Blick zu, doch die Aufmerksamkeit des Fürstensohnes war auf die schlanke Silhouette der davon eilenden Rin gerichtet. Also blieb dem Youkai nicht anders übrig und er folgte der jungen Frau.

Rin ging direkt in den Gästetrakt zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich in der Tat völlig zerschlagen. Doch gleichzeitig rasten ihre Gedanken wie aufgescheuchte Vögel hin und her. Der Tag hatte dort auf dieser Lichtung eine unvermutete Wendung genommen. Rin wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wo sie sich jetzt befinden würde, hätten sie nicht die Räuber in die Flucht schlagen können.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Halb wandte sie den Kopf über die Schulter. "Kommt bitte herein, Keisuke-san. Ich möchte nach Eurer Wunde sehen."

"Die ist längst verheilt", antwortete der Youkai mit einem leisen Knurren in der Stimme.

Ohne auf den ärgerlichen Ton einzugehen, schritt Rin zielsicher auf die Kerze zu, die in einem Halter steckte. Mit Hilfe eines Streichholzes aus dem kostbaren Vorrat von Tante Kagome, zündete sie den Docht an. Augenblicklich wurde der Raum in ein weiches Licht getaucht, das durch den Schirm, den sie vor die Kerze schob noch intensiviert wurde. Sie drehte sich um und sah Keisuke an, der in dem Türrahmen stand. "Nun kommt endlich rein und schließt die Tür hinter Euch."

Keisuke zögerte unmerklich, doch dann gehorchte er. Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss sich die Tür und waren sie allein.

Rin trat vor ihn und schob ohne große Umstände seinen Haori auf. Die kühle Zimmerluft strich über seine entblößte Haut. Doch nicht das, sondern die zarte Berührung von Rin's Fingern auf seiner Haut ließ einen Schauder über seinen Rücken laufen. Er sah auf ihren dunklen Haarschopf nieder, der leicht über seine Brust geneigt war. Sie achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern packte kurz entschlossen die Aufschläge seines Haori's und zog sie ihm mit einem Ruck über die Schultern. Keisuke sog überrascht die Luft ein. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er auch schon ihre warmen tastenden Hände auf den Muskeln seines Rückens.

"Die Wunde ist verheilt. Noch nicht mal eine rote Stelle ist zu sehen", sagte Rin, als sie um ihn herum schritt und damit wieder vor ihm stand.

Mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung zog Keisuke den Stoff wieder hoch. "Ich bin ein Youkai. Solche Verletzungen sind nichts als ein kleiner unbedeutender Kratzer für mich."

"Trotzdem habt Ihr mir einen sehr großen Schrecken eingejagt, als ich dort Euer Blut sah. Ich... ich hatte Angst um Euch, Keisuke-san", sagte Rin mit leiser Stimme und senkte den Kopf. Die Erinnerung an diesen Moment, wo sie mit ansehen musste, wie sich das Messer in seinen Rücken gebohrt hatte und ihn niedersinken ließ, würde sie nie vergessen.

Im Eifer des Gefechtes hatte Rin keinen Gedanken an ihre eigene Sicherheit verschwendet. Sie hatte instinktiv gehandelt, um ihn zu retten. Doch nun jagte der Gedanke daran, dass es auch anders hätte sein können, ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken. Sie spürte das Zittern, in ihren Muskeln und schlang die Hände um ihre Arme um es zu unterdrücken.

Keisuke stand erstarrt da, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Ungläubig starrte er die junge Frau an, die da reglos vor ihm stand. Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. War das wirklich wahr gewesen, was er da gehört hatte? Hatte sie wirklich Angst um ihn gehabt?

Rin hob den Kopf und sah Keisuke an. Wortlos versenkten sich ihre Blicke ineinander.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Nur das leise Zischen der Kerzenflamme war zu vernehmen. Die Luft schien sich aufzuladen. Es war wie ein Knistern, das dort im Unsichtbaren entstand. Und doch beide berührte und sie wie durch unsichtbare Fäden miteinander verband.

Es klopfte leise und ohne auf das Herein zu warten, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. Jaken trat ein. Seine gesamte Miene und Haltung deutete darauf hin, dass er keine gute Laune hatte.

"Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?", blaffte er, die Stimme voller Ungeduld.

In einer einzigen Sekunde brach der geheimnisvolle Bann und gab Keisuke und Rin frei.

"Es tut mir leid, Jaken-sama. Aber wir wurden überfallen", erwiderte Rin mit geradezu aufreizender Ruhe und sah rasch zu dem kleinen Dämon.

Die grüne Farbe von Jaken's Gesicht wurde schlagartig grau. "Überfallen?", rief er aus und begann hektisch um Rin herumzulaufen und sie von allen Seiten zu mustern. "Ist dir irgendetwas passiert?", stieß er fast panisch aus. Ihm klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Was würde der Herr dazu sagen, wenn seine Tochter irgendeinen Schaden erlitten hatte?

Und das unter seiner, Jaken's, Obhut.

Ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht. Es erleichterte ihn auch nicht wirklich, dass er keinerlei Verletzungen an Rin ausmachen konnte. Denn nun entlud sich sein Zorn über Keisuke. "Wo warst du denn, zum Teufel? Deine Aufgabe ist es alle Gefahr von der Hime fernzuhalten." Jaken schwenkte den Nintojo-Stab wie ein Schwert vor Keisuke hin und her.

Der Youkai kniff die Augenbrauen drohend zusammen und ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, doch diese Warnung erreichte Jaken's Ohren nicht, oder er überhörte sie schlichtweg. Blitzschnell schoss die Klaue des Inuyoukai mit den rasiermesserscharfen Klauen vor und packte den Holzstab. Keisuke hob ihn hoch und damit auch gleichzeitig Jaken, der wie eine Klette an dem langen Holzstab hing.

"Ich war genau da, wo ich sein sollte, du kleine Kröte. Dank mir, steht deine Hime hier überhaupt noch und das ohne Verletzung. Also lass mal die Luft raus, sonst platzt du gleich. Und wer wird dann die Bücher weiter prüfen?" Keisuke schüttelte leicht den Stab und setzte dann Jaken unsanft ab. Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben wandte er sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand.

"Beruhige dich bitte, Jaken-sama", sagte Rin. "Es ist mir nichts passiert. Es war Keisuke, der verwundet wurde, als er mich beschützt hat. Bitte hör auf ihm irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen."

Keisuke' Nasenflügel weiteten sich leicht, als er scharf die Luft einsog. Er war über Rin's Verteidigung überrascht. Doch das war ja nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie Dinge auf eine Art und Weise tat, die er nicht verstand.

Rin hob Einhalt gebietend die Hand. "Warte... Keisuke, sind wir allein?", fragte sie leise. Vielleicht gab es unerwünschte Zuhörer. Der Youkai legte den Kopf leicht schief und lauschte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es besteht keine Gefahr. Es ist keiner in Hörweite."

"Also... was hast du herausgefunden, Jaken-sama?", fragte Rin um Jaken's Gedanken so schnell wie möglich von dem heutigen Nachmittag wegzubringen.

Jaken verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte vor sich hin, dann begann er. "Die Buchführung ist sehr gut und lückenlos geführt. Obwohl der Vertrag wohl seit des Fürsten Großvaterszeiten nicht mehr erneuert wurde, haben die Nakazato immer den Anteil für den Inu no Taishou abgezogen und separat verwahrt. Ihnen war wohl bewusst, das Youkai sehr lange leben und das es durchaus möglich war, das man sich an sie erinnerte. Um jeden Ärger vorzubeugen, haben sie so getan, als ob sich nichts geändert hat."

Schweigen breitete sich aus.

"Und warum höre ich genau an der Stelle ein: _Aber_?", fragte Rin dann.

Jaken hob den Kopf. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. "Aber... irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich habe das Gefühl, das irgendetwas verheimlicht wird."

"Und du kannst nicht sagen, was es ist?", hakte Rin nach.

"Nein", schüttelte Jaken den Kopf. "Doch etwas an den Aufzeichnungen, was die Minenerträge angeht, stimmt nicht. Die Fürstenfamilie hat mehrere Minen auf ihrem Gebiet. Und gerade die in den vergangenen Jahren ertragreichste ist seit etwa zwei Jahren angeblich geschlossen. Eine Silbermine, ungefähr einen halben Tagesritt von dem Schloss entfernt. Laut der Notizen des Verwalters wurde sie geschlossen, weil sich der Abbau nicht mehr rentieren würde. Und doch habe ich Bezahlungen für Lohnarbeiten darin gefunden."

"Dann sollten wir diesen Verwalter mal fragen und dann der Mine einen Besuch abstatten, um festzustellen, was dort los ist. Vielleicht wurde der Fürst selbst sogar betrogen", schlug Rin vor.

"Eine gute Idee", murmelte Jaken und sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf. Die Vorstellung einen Vertrag auszuhandeln, bei dem etwas vielleicht nicht stimmen konnte hatte ihn in Angst versetzt. Sein Herr würde ein solches Vorgehen nicht gutheißen.

Rin erhob sich und Jaken tat es ihr gleich. "Wir sehen uns morgen, Jaken-sama. Ruhen wir uns aus, es war für jeden von uns ein anstrengender Tag."

"Einverstanden", sagte Jaken und mit einem giftigen Blick in Richtung Keisuke fauchte er. "Und du passt gefälligst auf die Hime auf. Ich will mich nicht vor dem Herrn dafür verantworten müssen, dass ihr irgendetwas passiert ist."

Keisuke löste sich von der Wand und trat einen Schritt auf den Krötendämon zu. Jaken musste an sich halten, dass er nicht vor dem hochgewachsenen Inuyoukai, der sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufrichtete, zurückwich.

"Ich bin mit meine Pflichten durchaus bewusst", knurrte Keisuke leise. In ihm tobte eine ungeheure Wut auf diesen Winzling. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, damit Jaken nicht an die Kehle gingen. Dieser Job war die Hölle. Erst die Bewachung eines jämmerlichen Menschenweibs und dann diese ewig nörgelnde Kröte.

"Hmpf", machte Jaken fasste seinen Stab fester und trat, nach einem schnell hervorgestoßenen gute Nachtgruß, den Rückzug an. Er hatte die Wut gespürt, die wie heiße Wellen förmlich von dem Youkai abstrahlte.

Rin hatte das Ganze mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete. Nun wandte sie sich ab und ging zur Schiebetür, die zum Balkon hinausführte. Sie öffnete sie und trat hinaus. Es war schon längst dunkel geworden. Die schmale Scheibe des zunehmenden Monds hing tief über den Hügeln. Sterne blinkten, wie Juwelen auf dunkelblauer Seide. Sie legte beide Hände auf die hölzerne Brüstung und sah hinaus.

"Eine wunderschöne Nacht", sagte Rin und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie spürte es mehr, als das sie es sah, wie Keisuke ihr gefolgt war und nun seitlich hinter ihr stand.

Die Luft war allmählich kühl geworden und ein Schaudern strich über ihre Haut. Sie hob die Hände und rieb sie wärmend über die Arme. Keisuke sah ihre Bewegung und aus einem Impuls heraus, den er sich im Nachhinein nicht näher erklären konnte, wandte er sich um und holte eine Decke aus dem Zimmer. Er trat mit ihr hinter Rin und legte sie ihr behutsam über die Schultern.

Dankbar zog die junge Frau den Stoff um sich. Sie drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. "Danke, Keisuke-san"

Gleichgültig zuckte er mit einer Schulter. "Ich möchte vermeiden, dass die Hime krank wird. Menschen sind so schwach, das sie immer andauernd krank werden."

Ein Schatten huschte über das eben noch strahlende Gesicht von Rin. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Jede nette Geste, ruinierte dieser Kerl mit seinen abfälligen Bemerkungen. Er machte es einem wirklich nicht gerade leicht ihn zu mögen. "Ihr habt Recht. Und um genau das zu vermeiden, möchte ich mich deshalb nun auch ausruhen. Für heute benötige ich Eure Dienste nicht mehr, Keisuke-san. Ihr könnt Euch entfernen", sagte sie und konnte den schnippischen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme nicht ganz heraushalten. "Lasst mich allein", fügte sie schließlich nicht gerade freundlich hinzu.

Keisuke starrte sie für einen Moment schweigend an, dann verbeugte er sich und sagte knapp. "Wie ihr wünscht, Hime." Dann verschwand er.

Rin sah ihm nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klacken schloss. Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte sie sich um und sah erneut in die Nacht hinaus. Sie hatte sich so auf diesen Auftrag gefreut, doch leider gestaltete er sich schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte.

Ein Leibwächter, der Menschen hasste und auch ihr gegenüber kein Geheimnis daraus machte. Jaken, der seine Aufgabe so fürchterlich ernst nahm, dass er nichts anderes im Kopf hatte. Der einzige Lichtblick war Hiroki.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Rin's Gesicht. Der Fürstensohn war ihr sehr sympathisch. Er sah gut aus und die Art und Weise, mit der er sie behandelte gefiel ihr.

~_Ein netter Mann_~, überlegte sie und zog die Ecken der Decke enger um die Schultern. ~_Er ist nicht verheiratet. Ob er die Richtige noch nicht gefunden hat?~_

Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen, als sie sich vorstellte, was wäre wenn er sich entschließen würde ihr den Hof zu machen. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch zu haben, wenn er sie so auf diese bestimmte Weise ansah. Der gesamte Tag war, bis auf den Überfall natürlich, wunderschön gewesen. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, wandte sich um und ging in das Zimmer zurück. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte sich auf ihr Lager. Fest kuschelte sie sich in die Decken, nachdem sie die Lampe gelöscht hatte. Wenig später verrieten ihre tiefen Atemzüge, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Rin hörte nicht, wie ihre Tür leise geöffnet wurde und der dunkle Schatten des Inuyoukai hinein glitt. Zögernd näherte Keisuke sich ihrem Lager. Daneben blieb er stehen. Dunkle Augen sahen auf Rin nieder. Lange Krallen gruben sich tief in die geballten Hände. Leise atmete Keisuke aus. Als er erneut Luft holte, war er wieder da. Der leichte Duft von Wildblumen, der ihn heute Nachmittag so getroffen hatte.

~_Warum...?~, _durchzuckte es Keisuke bitter. ~_Warum hat Hauptmann Katsutoshi mich ausgewählt? Ich wollte nie einem Menschen dienen. Und jetzt...~_

Er beugte sich nieder. Genau betrachtete er Rin's Gesicht. Die langen Wimpern über den geschlossen Augen. Das entspannte Gesicht. Die vollen Lippen, leicht geöffnet. Eine kleine Haarsträhne hatte sich aus dem langen Zopf gelöst und bewegte sich nun bei jedem Atemzug mit. Er streckte die Finger aus und strich behutsam das Haar zurück. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da getan hatte.

~_Warum... warum bist du anders? Ich will nicht so empfinden... ich... ich ... hasse dich!~ _Mit einem kaum hörbaren Knurren richtete Keisuke sich auf und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Kein Geräusch verriet die überstürzte Flucht des nächtlichen Besuchers.

Sekundenbruchteile später lag das Zimmer wieder verlassen in der Dunkelheit, nur die regelmäßigen Atemzüge von Rin durchbrachen die Stille.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 6**

So, so... hassen tut Keisuke-san also seinen Schützling. Er hat aber eine etwas merkwürdige Weise, das zu tun.-.o"

Nun gut, bis der Herr endgültig merkt, was mit ihm da passiert, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und auf einmal merkt Keisuke, dass die Suche nach der Wahrheit zu einer **"gefährlichen Schatzsuche"** wird.

Einer lebensgefährlichen Suche.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	7. Gefährliche Schatzsuche

Hallöchen

(vorsichtig die Tür aufschiebt) Hier bin ich wieder. Für lange Zeit war ich tief in der Versenkung verschwunden. Das lag an einigen Sachen. Probleme privater und beruflicher Natur hatten damit ebenso was zu tun, wie eine simple Schreib- und Leseblockade die Inu Yasha Welt betreffend.

Ich brauchte kurze und knapp gesagt: eine Auszeit.

Für eine kurze Zeit habe ich mich in der realen Welt von „the Mentalist" rumgetrieben. Langsam kehre ich jetzt jedoch wieder in das mittelalterliche Japan zurück. Also geht es weiter mit Rin's Reise und mit Erwachen. Heute geht erst mal ein Kapitel von „**Rin's Reise**" online und nächste Woche geht es dann auch mit „**Erwachen**" weiter.

Nach der langen Zeit wird wohl eine kleine Zusammenfassung nötig sein….

Rin ist erwachsen geworden. Doch ist immer noch viel von dem einst so unbekümmerten Mädchen in ihr. Um ihr eine Aufgabe zu geben, beschließ ihr Ziehvater Rin auf eine wichtige Mission zu schicken. Sie soll mit Jaken zusammen den Friedensvertrag mit den Menschen des westlichen Fürstentums erneuern. Zu ihrem Schutz erhält sie einen Leibwächter. Einen Inuyoukai der Palastwache mit dem Namen Keisuke, der aus seiner Abneigung Menschen gegenüber keinen Hehl macht.

Im Fürstentum Nakazato lernt Rin den Fürstensohn kennen. Der junge Mann ist ihr sympathisch und auch er zeigt eindeutiges Interesse an ihr.

Was Rin's Leibwächter aber überhaupt nicht gefällt, natürlich nur in seiner Aufgabe als Leibwächter.

Während eines Picknick's mit dem Fürstensohn wird die Gruppe angegriffen. Alles geht gut aus. Keisuke, der Leibwächter, wird jedoch verletzt. Ohne auf ihren Stand zu achten, verarztet Rin ihn. Dabei merkt der Youkai endgültig, dass dieses Mädchen anders ist.

Jaken hat in der Zwischenzeit die Buchhaltungsbücher kontrolliert und merkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Es hat offenbar mit einer stillgelegten Silbererzmine zu tun. Nun will Rin feststellen, was nicht stimmt.

Was sie jedoch in der stillgelegten Mine antreffen, übertrifft alle Erwartungen.

Eine kleine Anmerkung: Vielleicht entspricht die Handlungsweise von Keisuke nicht gerade den üblichen Gepflogenheiten des mittelalterlichen Japan, doch es passte so schön (seufz; hoffnungslose Romantikerin).

Ich hoffe, dass ihr nach all der Zeit wieder mit dabei seid.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Gefährliche Schatzsuche**

Der nächste Tag begann friedlich, um nicht zu sagen fürchterlich langweilig. Nach einem Frühstück trafen sich Rin und Jaken im Arbeitszimmer des Verwalters und gingen die Bücher weiter durch. Auf der Suche nach einem Beweis, dass sich Jaken's Verdacht bestätigen würde.

Keisuke lehnte als schweigender Wächter an der Zimmerwand. Reglos, die Lider halb geschlossen über den dunklen Augen. Unbemerkt konnte er so seinen Blick auf Rin ruhen lassen. Es ärgerte Keisuke in seinem Innersten, dass er so viele Gedanken an sie verschwendete. An so einen wertlosen Menschen.

Und dennoch… wenn er die Luft tief einsog, dann war er wieder da, dieser Geruch nach Wildblumen und nach ihr. Es war fast so, als ob er die Sonne auf ihrer Haut riechen konnte. Dieser Geruch schenkte ihm einen inneren Frieden, den er nicht erwartet hatte und den er auch nicht wollte. Seine Hände ballten sich hilflos zu Fäusten.

Rin unterdessen bemerkte nichts von den quälenden Gedanken ihres Leibwächters. Sie war vollkommen damit beschäftigt nachzuvollziehen, was Jaken in den Büchern gefunden hatte. Es war wirklich so. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch es war geschickt verschleiert worden, dass es nur auffiel, wenn man die Bücher von mehreren nachfolgenden Jahren miteinander verglich.

Nun in den späten Vormittagsstunden rauchte ihr der Kopf vor Zahlen und der Nacken schmerzte, von dem dauernden nach unten sehen und blättern in den schweren Büchern. Lange hielt sie das nicht mehr durch. Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Pause. Doch Jaken sah nicht aus, als ob er sich von seiner Lektüre lösen konnte. Er schaute auch kaum auf, wenn eine Dienerin hereinkam und neuen Tee brachte.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung klappte Rin das Buch zu. Der dumpfe Laut ließ Jaken den Kopf heben. "Was ist?", fragte er.

"Es reicht", sagte Rin. "Ich denke mir, es bringt nichts weiter hier zu suchen. Wir sollten uns diese Mine ansehen. Nur dort werden wir feststellen, ob wirklich ein Betrug vorliegt."

Rin stemmte sich auf die Beine und ignorierte das schmerzende Ziehen in ihrer Muskulatur. Ihre Beine protestierten nach dem langen Sitzen. "Ich werde zum Fürsten gehen und um einen Besuch bitten."

Jaken überlegte einen Moment, dann stimmte er nickend zu. "Tu das. Keisuke wird dich begleiten. Ich werde unterdessen hier weiterarbeiten. Und wenn ihr dorthin aufbrecht, dann erwarte ich von dir, Keisuke, das du deiner Pflicht, die Hime zu beschützen, genauestens nachkommst."

Keisuke warf Jaken einen Blick zu, der den kleinen Kröterich schnell den Kopf senken ließ und ihn wieder hinter die Bücher verbannte. Ohne einen Kommentar erhob der Inuyoukai sich und wartete darauf, dass Rin den Raum verlassen würde.

Rin nickte Keisuke auffordernd zu, das sich der Youkai mit einem leichten Ruck von der Wand löste und ihr aus dem Raum folgte. Gemeinsam folgte sie den Gängen in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers des Fürsten.

An einem kleinen Fenster blieb Rin stehen und blickte nach draußen. Frische Luft fuhr in einer leichten Brise durch die Öffnung. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte schon seit Stunden und sie hoffte, dass die frische Luft den pochenden Schmerz stillte.

"Habt Ihr Schmerzen?", fragte Keisuke leise. Rin nickte nur und rieb sich mit der Hand die Schläfe.

"Etwas Kopf- und Nackenschmerzen. Wahrscheinlich vom langen in die Bücherstarren. Es wird schon wieder keine Sorge. So etwas haben eben schwache Menschen ab und zu." Sie konnte die letzten Worte einfach nicht hinunterschlucken. Noch immer hingen ihr die Worte des Youkai aus den vergangenen Tagen nach.

Mit einem einzigen Schritt stand Keisuke hinter ihr. Mit der Rechten fasste er ihr lose herunter hängendes Haar zusammen und legte es ihr über die Schulter nach vorn. Er spürte, wie sie sich augenblicklich unter seiner Berührung verspannte.

"Haltet still", murmelte er leise und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Behutsam begann er mit sanften Bewegungen ihre verkrampfte Muskulatur zu massieren. Unter seine Fingerspitzen spürte er jeden angespannten Muskelstrang.

Rin's Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller. In hektischen Schlägen pumpte es das Blut durch ihre Adern und trieb die Röte auf ihre Wangen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie freiwillig anfasste. Die Behutsamkeit seiner Bewegungen verblüffte sie. Langsam entspannte sie sich und überließ sich den wohltuenden Berührungen.

Keisuke spürte die Veränderung sofort. Rin's Muskeln begannen sich unter seinen Fingern zu entkrampfen, wurden weich und nachgiebig. Er spürte sogar, wie sie sich etwas in seine Bewegungen hinein lehnte und hörte wie sie genießerisch leise aufseufzte. Ihr Kopf senkte sich nach vorne und gab ihren schlanken Nacken frei.

Augenblicklich schoss Hitze in ihm hoch. Die Geste erinnerte in ihn fatalster Weise an die Unterwerfungsgeste die Inuyoukai Weibchen ihrem Partner manchmal gegenüber an den Tag legten. Zeichen der Zuneigung, oder der Unterwerfung gegenüber dem anderen. Er musste sie loslassen. Sofort, bevor diese Situation noch die Ausmaße einer Katastrophe annahm. Doch wollten ihm seine eigenen Finger nicht gehorchen.

Im Gegenteil. Sie unterbrachen die Massage und die Rechte wanderte, ohne das Keisuke es verhindern konnte, in ihren Nacken. Besitz ergreifend und doch sanft legte sich seine Handfläche auf ihre bloße Haut. Die tödlichen Krallen nahe ihrer Halsschlagader. Doch nicht eine Bewegung oder Zucken von ihr verriet, das sie sich der Gefährlichkeit der Berührung auch nur im Entferntesten bewusst war.

Keisuke's Atem beschleunigte sich und mit ihm sein Herzschlag. Vorsichtig beugte er den Kopf nach vorne und atmete tief ein. Ihr unverwechselbarer Geruch stieg ihm wieder in die Nase. Er würde sie immer und überall erkennen und finden. Ihr Geruch hatte sich auf eine unmerkliche Weise verändert. Er wusste mit untrüglichem Instinkt, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Mit seinen Berührungen.

Er fühlte ihren raschen Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen pochen. Und im letzten Moment konnte er sich davon abhalten ihr in das volle Haar zu greifen und einfach ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu ziehen und darin tief seine Nase zu versenken.

Keisuke's Kiefermuskeln verkrampften sich, und seine Zähne schmerzten von dem Druck, mit dem er sie zusammenpresste. Endlich nach einer für ihn endlosen Zeit, gelang es ihm den Bann zu durchbrechen. Er löste sich von ihr und ging einige Schritte zurück. "Wir sollten gehen", sagte er und seine Stimme klang rau.

Der Verlust seiner Berührung und damit auch der wohltuenden Wärme holte Rin unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie öffnet die Augen und sah sich um. Dieser Youkai war wirklich seltsam. Doch bevor sie noch irgendwie reagieren, oder etwas sagen konnte, wandte er sich schon ab und ging weiter. Notgedrungen musste sie ihm folgen. Noch immer meinte sie das leichte Kribbeln zu spüren, das seine Berührung in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Unwillkürlich fasste sie mit ihrer Hand seitlich an ihren Nacken und strich über die Stelle, wo sie seine Hand gefühlt hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie die Vorzimmer des Fürsten und Rin zwang ihre Gedanken sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Einer der Schreiber sah hoch und erkannte die Gäste. Eilig sprang er auf. "Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Bitte richtet dem Fürsten aus, dass wir ihn gerne sprechen würden. Es dauert auch nicht lange", sagte Rin.

Der Mann verbeugte sich kurz und eilte dann sofort weiter. Es dauerte nicht lang und schon standen sie vor dem Fürsten. Neben ihm saß in Mann, dessen graue Schläfen schon sein vorgeschrittenes Alter zeigte. Der persönliche Schreiber des Herrschers. Der Sohn des Fürsten war ebenfalls anwesend

"Ihr wollt die Mine besuchen? Aber warum? Diese Mine wurde vor etwa zwei Jahren geschlossen. Der Abbau hat sich nicht mehr rentiert. Es gab sogar ein paar Unfälle, bei denen Arbeiter ums Leben kamen. Da haben wir beschlossen dass die Ausbeute dieses Risiko nicht wert sei", sagte Hiroki eben, nach dem Rin ihr Anliegen vorgetragen hatte.

Die junge Frau konnte deutlich seine Verwunderung über ihren Wunsch erkennen. "Dennoch würde uns eine Besichtigung über einige Sachen Klarheit verschaffen", beharrte Rin.

"Klarheit?", die Augenbrauen über den grau-verschleierten Augen des Fürsten zogen sich zusammen. "Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen müsste?", fragte er nach.

Rin schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann hastig, weil sie vergessen hatte, dass er ihre Geste nicht sehen konnte. "Nein. Nur ich war noch nie in meinem Leben in einer Erzmine und eine Besichtigung würde mir sicherlich helfen, die ganzen trockenen Daten in den Büchern zu verstehen."

Hiroki lachte auf. "Ich sehe schon, Jaken-sama kennt kein Erbarmen. Aber sicher doch. Wenn es Euch hilft, dann werden wir die Mine besuchen, nicht wahr Vater?"

Der Fürst nickte. "Selbstverständlich. Ich entnehme deinen Worten, dass du die Hime begleiten willst, mein Sohn."

"Ja, Vater. Es wäre mir eine Freude."

"Gut, dann brecht auf, dass ihr zum Abend wieder hier seid. Der Ritt dauert, wenn ich es recht in Erinnerung habe einige Zeit. Ich denke mir, es wäre auch gut Makoto-san mitzunehmen. Unser Verwalter hat die Oberaufsicht über alle Erzminen und kennt sich am besten aus", stimmte der Fürst mit einem Lächeln zu.

Hiroki erhob sich. "Ich werde alles vorbereiten. Treffen wir uns in einer Stunde unten im Hof. Ich werde Pferde für euch satteln lassen. Keisuke-san?"

Der Youkai schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Pferd." War alles, was er zu dem Vorschlag des Fürstensohn sagte.

Hiroki nickte. "Gut dann bis nachher" Er verließ den Raum. Was Rin und Keisuke nach einer Verabschiedung ebenfalls taten.

* * *

Hiroki hatte alles organisiert und so waren sie nur kurze Zeit später aufgebrochen. Auch Makoto, der Verwalter, ritt mit ihnen. Sein verkniffenes Gesicht zeigte, dass er nicht gerade darüber erfreut war.

Der Ritt dauerte fast drei Stunden und sie ließen die Pferde nicht gerade langsam gehen. Doch selbst dieses Tempo macht Keisuke, der auf ein Reittier verzichtet hatte, nichts aus. Langsam verändert sich die Landschaft. Sie wurde hügeliger.

Makoto richtete sich im Sattel auf und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach Osten. "Bald gelangen wir an einen Flusslauf. Wenn wir ihm folgen, sind wir in kurzer Zeit an der Mine."

"Das bedeutet wir sind bald am Ziel", murmelte Rin.

"Geht es noch?", fragte Hiroki und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

Rin lachte ihn an. "Für was haltet Ihr mich? Für eine verweichlichte Prinzessin? Ich kann Euch sagen, dass ich in meinen Kinderjahren viele Strecken zu Fuß zurückgelegt habe. Dagegen ist das hier ein sehr komfortables Reisen."

Hiroki nickte anerkennend. Er hatte in der Tat ihr Durchhaltevermögen schon bewundert. Sie war so ganz anders, als die jungen Frauen aus vornehmen Familien, die er bisher.

Und sie war schön.

Nicht nur ihre äußere Schönheit, die sie durch keinerlei Schmuck oder Schminke betonte, sondern ihre innere Schönheit, die ihre Augen strahlen ließ und ihr Lächeln so bezaubernd machte. Und sie war gebildet, das hatte er in ihren Gesprächen ebenfalls bemerkt.

Ob sie jemanden hatte, dem ihr Herz gehörte? Oder war sie gar verheiratet?

Das waren sehr sensible Themen, die ihm aber seit kurzen brennend interessierten. Denn er mochte Rin, vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr, als das Protokoll erlaubte. Hiroki ahnte nicht, dass diese Gedankengänge durchaus bemerkt wurden. Nicht im Detail, sondern sein Körper verriet, dass er etwas für Rin empfand, ohne das sein Verstand es bewusst wahrnahm.

Keisuke biss die Zähne zusammen, dass ihm nicht ein Knurren entwich. Das, was er wittern konnte, war Begehren. Das Begehren eines Mannes nach einer Frau. Es war seine Aufgabe die Tochter des Fürsten zu beschützen. Doch es würde mit Sicherheit Schwierigkeiten geben, wenn er den Sohn des Gastgebers in zwei Teile zerreißen würde. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass ihm der Gedanke daran in diesen Momenten ein unerwartetes Vergnügen bereitete.

Sie erreichten den Fluss. Hier war die Luft frischer, das Wasser kühlte sie angenehm. Auf dem Boden waren tiefe Rillen von breiten Wagen zu erkennen.

"Hier haben wir das erzhaltige Gestein abtransportiert", erklärte Makoto.

Nach kurzer Zeit wich der Wald auf der rechten Seite zurück und die Frontseite eines Hügels tauchte auf. Inmitten der felsigen Wand klaffte ein Loch, das mit Holzplanken versperrt war. Vor dem Hügel lag ein großer freier Platz. Der Boden war von unzähligen Füßen platt getreten. Tiefe Spurrillen führten an den Fluss und bogen dann auf den Weg ein, den sie gekommen waren.

Makoto hielt sein Pferd an. "Wir sind da", sagte er und stieg ab. "Dort hinten steht die Hütte, wo wir Werkzeuge aufbewahrt haben. Vielleicht finde ich noch eine Lampe. Wir könnten sie sicher gut gebrauchen." Er wandte sich schnell um. "Wenn ihr erlaubt, mein Herr."

Hiroki nickte nur. "Tut das, Makoto-san."

Der Verwalter ging los. Rin und Hiroki stiegen ab. Sie banden ihre Pferde unter den Bäumen an. Neugierig musterte Rin den Vorplatz. Der Boden war durch unzählige Füße festgetreten. Kein Gras wuchs auf der erdigen Fläche. Schroff hob sich die steile Wand des Hügels vor ihnen in die Höhe. Von außen wirkte er gar nicht so riesig. Doch der wahre Schatz lag in tief in der Erde versteckt. Der Eingang zur Mine war mit Holzbalken und Brettern versperrt.

Hiroki trat an die Barriere. Er packte eines der Bretter mit beiden Händen und zog kräftig daran. "Helft mir mal, Keisuke-san", sagte er dann.

Gemeinsam mit dem Youkai entfernte er das Hindernis. In der Zwischenzeit war Makoto mit einer Lampe erschienen, die er nun umständlich anzündete.

Zu dritt standen sie vor dem Eingang der Mine. Der Gang verschwand schon nach wenigen Schritten in der Schwärze. Auf dem lehmigen Boden waren noch Fußabdrücke und die Rinnen von den Förderwagen zu erkennen.

Makoto hob die Laterne an dem langen Stiel an und ging vor. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Rin überfiel ein Gefühl des Unbehagens, als die Felswände sich langsam um sie schlossen. Die Luft war augenblicklich kühler geworden und Staub lag in ihr, der sich unangenehm in der Kehle festsetzte.

Makoto blieb stehen und hob die Laterne in Richtung Gangwand. "Hier wurde das Silbererz abgebaut. Wie ihr sehen könnt, Herr, ist die Mine nicht mehr ertragreich. Alle Vorkommen sind erschöpft. Es wurde Zeit sie aufzugeben. Es war eine weise Entscheidung des Fürsten dies zu tun."

"Eine Entscheidung, die auf Eure Empfehlung ausgesprochen wurde, Makoto-san", erwiderte Hiroki sanft.

Rin war ebenfalls an die Felswand getreten. Ihre Finger fuhren über das raue Gestein. "Sieht es tiefer genauso aus?", wollte sie wissen.

"Auf jeden Fall. Es lohnt sich nicht tiefer in die Mine zu gehen. Besonders für eine Hime ist das kein passender Ort", sagte Makoto und ließ seinen Blick bezeichneten über Rin's schlanke Gestalt gleiten.

Ein tiefes Knurren ließ den Mann zurückweichen. Keisuke stand neben der jungen Frau und der Ausdruck in seinen funkelnden Raubtieraugen, die unheimlich im Halbdunkeln des Eingangs glühten, verhieß nichts Gutes. "Hüte deine Augen und deine Zunge" sagte er leise, doch die Drohung war nicht zu überhören.

Eilig verbeugte sich Makoto. "Verzeiht, ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall der Hime zu nahe treten."

"Das ist in der Tat keine gute Idee", stimmte Hiroki zu. "Also sieh, ob du noch ein paar Lampen auftreiben kannst."

"Sicher doch, sofort", beeilte sich Makoto zu sagen und rannte nach draußen.

"Seht Ihr", sagte Hiroki und hob die Lampe noch ein Stück an in Richtung der Felswand. "Hier kann man gut erkennen, wie das Erz aus herausgemeißelt wurde."

Rin trat neben ihm und sah neugierig auf die Stelle, auf die er zeigte.

Keisuke blieb zurück. Seine Sinne waren ganz auf seine Umgebung gerichtet. Irgendetwas verursachte ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Und wo zum Teufel blieb dieser bucklige Verwalter?

Mit einem Mal ruckte Keisuke's Kopf in Richtung Eingang und der Youkai erstarrte. Vorsichtig sog er die Luft ein.

"Schießpulver!", murmelte er leise.

Mit einem Sprung war er an Rin's Seite. Er packte die verblüffte Frau am Arm. "Wir müssen hier raus", zischte er.

"Was soll das?", fuhr der Fürstensohn ihn an.

Rin sah nur kurz in das Gesicht ihres Leibwächters und folgte ihm ohne Widerstand. Doch sie kamen nicht weit. Kurz bevor sie den Mineneingang erreichten, hörte man einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Der Felsen bebte unter ihren Füßen und das Gestein über ihren Köpfen begann zu knirschen. Tiefe Risse bildeten sich über ihnen im massiven Felsen.

"ZURÜCK!", schrie Keisuke und warf sich mit Rin im selben Moment noch herum.

Die ersten Felsbrocken stürzten herunter. Immer mehr wurden es. Staub wallte hoch und vernebelte die Sicht und erschwerte das Atmen. Ohne Erbarmen riss der Youkai Rin mit sich fort, immer tiefer in die Mine. Der ganze Berg schien zu wanken.

In diesem Moment stolperte Rin und fiel zu Boden. Die Wucht des Falls löste den Griff des Youkai und in derselben Sekunde spürte Rin schon den heftigen Schlag am Oberarm. Eine Welle des Schmerzes brandete in ihr hoch und riss sie in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 7**

Eine Explosion verschüttet den Mineneingang. Zufall, oder Absicht?

Was ist mit Rin, Hiroki und Keisuke passiert? Haben sie alle das Unglück überstanden? Und wenn, wie können sie entkommen?

Das erfahrt ihr zwei Wochen, wenn es heißt „**Verschütte**t".

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	8. Ein langer Weg

Hallöchen meine Lieben, Zuerst mal frohes neues Jahr 2013. Viel Gesundheit, der Rest kommt irgendwie von selbst. Dann folgt eine riesige Entschuldigung, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Aber das hatte verschiedene Gründe. Ich hoffe, ich kann nun das Versprechen geben, das es hier ab jetzt regelmäßiger weitergeht.

Gleichzeitig mit dieser Geschichte geht es auch mit meiner anderen noch offenen weiter. Und genauso, wie ich es bei „Erwachen" machen werde, werde ich auch hier nach dieser langen Zeit eine kleine Zusammenfassung geben.

Inzwischen sind einige Jahre in das Land gezogen und Rin die Ziehtochter von Lord Sesshomaru und Ayaka ist zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Gemeinsam mit Jaken und einem Leibwächter wird sie auf eine wichtige Mission geschickt um die Verhandlungen mit dem menschlichen Fürsten durchzuführen.

Eine Aufgabe die genau den Geschmack der jungen Frau trifft. Allerdings nicht den von ihrem Leibwächter, denn Keisuke ist nicht gerade freundlich auf Menschen zu sprechen. Also sind Reibereihen zwischen ihm und Rin schon vorprogrammiert.

Auf dem Schloss angekommen, finden die drei ein freundliches Willkommen und vor allen der junge Sohn des Fürsten Hiroki, freundet sich mit Rin an. Gerade das ist dem Leibwächter ein neuer Dorn im Auge, denn allmählich, ohne, dass er es sich selbst eingesteht, beginnt er seine Meinung über Rin zu ändern.

Nach Prüfung der Bücher findet Jaken heraus, dass es Unregelmäßigkeiten gibt, was eine Silbermine angeht. Um das zu überprüfen, statten Rin, der Fürstensohn Hiroki und Keisuke zusammen mit dem zuständigen Verwalter Makoto der Mine einen Besuch ab. Durch eine Ausrede entfernt sich der Verwalter und im nächsten Moment wird der Mineneingang durch eine Explosion verschüttet.

Es geling Keisuke, Rin und Hiroki gerade noch rechtzeitig sich tiefer in die Mine zurückzuziehen, doch werden sie trotzdem fast von den Stein Trümmern erschlagen. Gerade Rin ist es, die es am schwersten getroffen hat. Sie ist verletzt, und trotzdem versucht sie alles um den anderen nicht zur Last zu fallen, während sie verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchen.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Jaken heimlich im Schloss versucht die Räume von Makoto zu durchsuchen. Dabei wird er von dem heimkehrenden Verwalter überrascht und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Noch kann Makoto nicht einfach verschwinden, denn er muss noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen.

Keisuke ist es in der Mine gelungen einen Ausweg zu finden und es dauert nicht lange, da machen sich die drei auf den beschwerlichen Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Und genau hier steigen wir wieder in die Geschichte ein.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Ein langer Weg**

Die Sonne stieg immer höher über die Hügel und schließlich fiel das helle Licht auf die taufeuchten Gräser und Bäume. Die Vögel begrüßten lautstark den neuen Tag. Doch für die drei einsamen Wanderer bedeutete es auch, dass in kürzester Zeit wieder eine solche Wärme herrschen würde, dass der Marsch zu einer Qual werden würde.

Vorsichtig sog Keisuke die Luft ein. Deutlich nahm er Rin's Geruch wahr. Er begann ihm Sorgen zu machen. Er konnte wittern, wie sehr sie erschöpft war und nicht nur das. Zusätzlich roch sie... krank. Offensichtlich hatte sich ihre Wunde am Oberarm entzündet und ein Fieber ausgelöst. Unauffällig warf er einen Blick zurück.

Sie hielt sich tapfer. Nicht ein Wort der Klage war in der ganzen Zeit über ihre Lippen gekommen. Dabei war sie die einzige, die verwundet worden war. Keisuke spürte, wie ihn die heiße Wut auf den Attentäter erfasste. Der Kerl hatte Rin verletzt, die seiner Obhut anvertraut war.

Rin rang sich jeden Schritt ab. Sie waren seit gut zwei Stunden unterwegs und sie war an das Ende ihrer Kräfte gekommen. Sie spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis die zitternden Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Schließlich gab sie ihrer Erschöpfung nach und blieb stehen. " Wartet... ich muss mich kurz ausruhen..."

Hiroki drehte sich um und erschrak über das Aussehen der jungen Frau. Gleichzeitig machte er sich Vorwürfe, er hätte mehr auf sie achten müssen. In den letzten Stunden hatte er sich gedanklich nur mit dem Verrat von Makoto beschäftigt. "Rin...", rief er besorgt und streckte hilfreich die Hand nach ihr aus, denn die junge Frau sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen konnte. Doch bevor er sie berühren konnte...

"Fasst sie nicht an!", kam es mehr als drohend vom dem Youkai und mit einem einzigen großen Schritt stand er zwischen Rin und dem Fürstensohn. Hiroki erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ohne auf ihn zu achten, drehte sich Keisuke zu Rin um und packte sie kurzerhand unter den Beinen und der Hüfte und nahm sie auf die Arme.

Rin entwich ein überraschter Laut, als sie sich so unvermittelt in die Höhe befördert wurde. Sicher lag sie nun in Keisuke's Armen, der unverzüglich den Weg wieder aufnahm. Hiroki schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Diese Youkai's waren wirklich nicht leicht zu verstehen. Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass es Keisuke immer mehr als nur lästig gewesen war als Leibwächter zu agieren. Doch als er ihn in diesem Moment in die Augen geblickt hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, als ob da mehr zu finden gewesen war, als nur reines Pflichtgefühl.

Der Fürstensohn fühlte fast so etwas wie Eifersucht. Rin war eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Selten hatte er soviel Mut und Schönheit in einer Frau vereint gefunden. Es wäre mehr als erstrebenswert eine Verbindung mit ihr einzugehen. In dem Moment in dem er das gedacht hatte, setzte sich die Idee unauslöschbar in seinem Inneren fest. Ja... es wäre wirklich schön so eine Gefährtin zu haben. Er würde mit seinem Vater reden. Dieser Leibwächter war da kein Hindernis. Er war nur ein Diener und es war nicht vorzustellen, das ein Youkaifürst, das anders sah, als ein menschlicher. Dazu kam, das Rin auch ein Mensch war und kein dämonisches Wesen.

Rin hatte sich in dem Moment in dem Keisuke sie hoch genommen hatte, völlig verkrampft. Noch nie war sie ihrem Leibwächter so nah gekommen. Sie wusste ja nur zu genau, was er von den Menschen hielt. Da hatte er kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Jetzt hielt er sie jedoch sicher in seinen Armen und bewegte sich mit großen Schritten vorwärts.

Langsam begann sie sich wieder zu entspannen und sie spürte, wie müde und erschöpft sie wirklich war."Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie leise. Keisuke gönnte ihr keinen Blick und sah nur starr geradeaus auf den Weg.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte er erst nach mehreren Minuten, als Rin schon glaubte, er würde überhaupt nicht reagieren. Rin hob den Kopf und sah in seine regungslose Miene. "Ich wollte doch tapfer sein und keine Last für Euch darstellen und nun..."

"Nun?"

"Nun habe ich versagt. Ich bin eben doch nur ein... jämmerliches und schwächliches Geschöpf", wiederholte sie leise und mit Traurigkeit Keisuke's Worte, die er ihr erst vor wenigen Tagen am Abend am See gesagt hatte. Müde lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Keisuke hielt fast den Atem an, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Er senkte den Kopf und sah auf sie herunter. Genau musterte er sie. Ihre Kleidung war immer noch mit dem Gesteinsstaub verdreckt. Das Blut an ihrer Schläfe hatte eine rotbraune Kruste gebildet und ihr Oberarm war mit dem provisorischen Verband versorgt. In ihrem bleichen Gesicht hoben sich ihre geröteten Wangen hervor. Er fühlte, wie ihr Körper im Fieber glühte. Sie war bis an ihre Grenzen gegangen und noch darüber hinaus. Ein seltsames Gefühl, wie Stolz, durchfuhr ihn. Zusammen mit dem unbändigen Wunsch sie für immer zu beschützen. "Nein, das stimmt nicht", antwortete er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. "Du bist das tapferste Geschöpf das mir je begegnet ist." Und verstärkte unwillkürlich den Griff und presste sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.

Benommen öffnete Rin die Augen, die sie geschlossen hatte. Es war sicher, dass es das Fieber war, das sie so merkwürdige Worte hören ließ. Müde schloss sie sie wieder und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zurück und nur Sekunden danach war sie schon eingeschlafen.

In der Ferne tauchten Staubwolken auf. Keisuke blieb stehen und musterte aufmerksam die hoch wirbelnden Wolken. Hiroki trat an seine Seite. " Sie kommen aus der Richtung des Schlosses. Anscheinend hat unsere lange Abwesenheit das Misstrauen meines Vaters erregt und er hat einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt. Gerade noch zur rechten Zeit."

"Ich würde das als zu spät bezeichnen. Wenn wir uns nicht selbstständig aus der Mine befreit hätten, dann wäre es übel für uns ausgegangen", erwiderte Keisuke ohne den Blick zu wenden.

Es waren in der Tat Soldaten aus dem Schloss. In unmittelbarer Entfernung hielten sie an. Hiroki trat an das Pferd des Anführers der Gruppe heran. Dieser sprang sofort aus dem Sattel und kniete sich in der Haltung der Samurai vor dem Fürstensohn nieder.

Keisuke beobachtete, wie sie sich angeregt unterhielten, dann winkte der Mann nach hinten und zwei Reiter lösten sich aus dem Verband. Sie stiegen ab und einer reichte die Zügel an den Fürstensohn, der andere trat vor Keisuke und hob auffordernd die Hand. Keisuke winkte ab. Er würde unter keinen Umständen Rin einem anderen anvertrauen. Er verlagerte vorsichtig ihr Gewicht und mit der nun freien Hand griff er an den Sattelknauf. Ein kurzer Ruck und er saß oben Rin sicher in den Armen. Er verlagerte wieder ihr Gewicht, bis sie auch hier sicher war.

Hiroki trieb sein Pferd neben das von dem Youkai. "Der Verwalter ist gestern auf dem Schloss aufgetaucht. Er hat behauptet, dass der Mineneingang eingestürzt ist und wir verschüttet wurden. Mein Vater hat sofort einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt. Vielleicht finden wir auf dem Schloss eine Spur, die uns zu diesem Verräter führt."

Keisuke nickte nur. Für ihn kam dieser Kerl erst an zweiter Stelle. Er wollte Rin zuerst in Sicherheit und in der Obhut eines Heilers wissen. Dann würde er sich auf die Fährte des Verwalters setzten. In seinen Augen bekam dieser Mistkerl damit nur eine kleine Schonfrist. Sein Tod war für Keisuke schon längst beschlossene Sache.

Der Reitertrupp setzte sich in Bewegung. Die beiden Soldaten, die ihre Pferde hatten abgeben müssen, waren von zwei Kameraden mitgenommen worden. Trotz der doppelten Belastung konnte die beiden Tiere das stramme Tempo mitgehen.

Das Schloss kam immer näher. Der Reitertrupp wurde schon von weitem von den Wachen erkannt und die Tore wurden weit geöffnet. Ohne anzuhalten preschten sie auf den Innenhof des Schlosses. Diener eilten schnell herbei.

Mit einem geschmeidigen Satz sprang Hiroki aus dem Sattel. Er trat an Keisuke's Pferd und hielt persönlich die Zügel bis der Dämon mit Rin im Arm wieder sicher auf dem Boden stand. Ein Diener verbeugte sich tief vor dem Fürstensohn. "Mein Herr, Euer Vater wünscht Euch in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu sehen. " Hiroki nickte nur kurz "Ich komme sogleich. Sorge du dafür, dass der Heiler unverzüglich zu den Gästezimmern der Hime gebracht wird."

Hiroki wandte sich an den Inuyoukai. Rin war in der Zwischenzeit wieder wach geworden. Etwas verwirrt sah sie sich um. Als sie erkannt, dass sie sich wieder im Schloss befanden, forderte sie sogleich. "Lasst mich runter. Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind, was man ständig herumtragen muss."

"Nein!", antwortete Keisuke kurz angebunden, damit war für ihn die Diskussion auch schon beendet.

Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Knurren, als er sah, wie sich nun der Fürstensohn die Hand ausstreckte und Rin's linke Hand zärtlich umfasste. "Diesmal muss ich Eurem Leibwächter zustimmen. Rin-chan, Ihr seid verletzt und bedürft eines Heilers. Ich habe schon alles veranlasst. Unser Heiler ist ein sehr fähiger Mann. Sobald es meine Pflicht erlaubt, werde ich unverzüglich zu Euch kommen."

Rin sah abwechselnd in das unbewegte Gesicht ihres Beschützers und in das von Hiroki. Es schien fast so, als ob die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer sich gegen sie verschworen hätten. Sie fühlte die Wärme von Hiroki's Hand und ein angenehmes Gefühl der Sicherheit breitete sich in ihr aus. "In Ordnung", stimmte sie leise zu. Ein Lächeln glitt über das staubige Gesicht des Fürstensohnes "Du bist in guten Händen." Dann warf er Keisuke einen Blick zu und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. "Sorge gut für sie, ansonsten wirst du vor mir Rechenschaft ablegen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich um und verschwand durch das große Portal in das Innere des Schlosses. Rin sah ihm etwas verblüfft nach. Hatte sie etwas verpasst? Ein leises "Pah!", kam von Keisuke. Rin sah etwas verwirrt dem Youkai ins Gesicht. Täuschte sie sich, oder spürte sie eine unterschwellige Rivalität zwischen dem Fürstensohn und dem Youkai. Allerdings schob sie es dem Ehrgefühl der beiden zu, die beide bestrebt waren sie zu beschützen.

Weiter kam Rin nicht mehr mit ihren Überlegungen, denn der Youkai nahm zielstrebig Kurs auf die Gästezimmer immer noch mit ihr auf den Armen.

Ein Diener ging vor ihnen her und öffnete die Türen. Schließlich betraten sie das Gästezimmer von Rin. Behutsam ließ Keisuke Rin auf den Boden gleiten. Kaum stand sie, spürte Rin auch schon, wie ein leichter Schwindel sie erfasste. Sofort war Keisuke da, griff ihren linken Arm und legte seinen anderen um ihre schmale Taille.

Rin fühlte die Stärke von ihm. Sie konnte nur ahnten, wie kräftig dieser Youkai war. Doch in diesem Moment hielt er sie unendlich sanft. Sie suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihm. Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. Rin versuchte hinter die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit zu sehen, die er wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Doch wie immer gelang ihr das nicht. Er glich in dieser Beziehung sehr ihrem Ziehvater.

In diesem Moment wurde an der Tür geklopft. "Herein!", forderte Keisuke auf. Empört sah ihn Rin an. " Das ist mein Zimmer. Nur ich habe das Recht dazu Einlass zu gewähren."

"In diesem Fall unterstehst du meiner Obhut und damit auch meinem Befehl", antwortete Keisuke kühl. Rin holte tief Luft um ihrer Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Die selbstverständliche Art und Weise in der er die Kontrolle übernahm, ärgerte sie.

Doch die Tür wurde schon aufgeschoben und ein Mann gefolgt von einer jungen Frau trat ein. Er war schon alt. Sein Gang war leicht gebeugt und das Haar hatte die Farbe des Alters. Das Gesicht von zahlreichen Runzeln durchzogen, doch seine braunen Augen blickten in einer Klarheit, die sein offensichtliches Alter Lügen strafte.

Für einen kurzen, kaum merkbaren Moment hielt der Mann inne und erfasste die Situation, die sich ihm hier bot. Eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann, augenscheinlich ein Youkai, in einer sehr vertrauten Haltung. Oder war es gar schon eine Umarmung zu nennen? Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend in die Höhe. "Mein Name ist Takumi, ich bin der Heiler. Man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass hier jemand meiner Hilfe bedarf."

Rin versuchte dem Griff des Youkai zu entkommen. Sie fand es als demütigend wie ein hilfloses Kind behandelt zu werden. Keisuke ließ sich von ihren Bemühungen nicht großartig beeindrucken. "Takumi-san also... gut Rin-hime ist verletzt. Ihr werdet Euch um sie kümmern." Er löste endlich den Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück

"Dazu bin ich hier", sagte Takumi und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Rin. "Rin-hime, nehme ich an. Bitte erzählt mir, was passiert ist."

Rin bemühte sich den kümmerlichen Rest ihrer Würde zusammenzukratzen und strafte die Schultern. "Ich bin durch einen Steinschlag verletzt worden. Hier am Kopf und an meinem Arm." Der Heiler nickte. "Ich werde nachsehen." An den Youkai gewandt fuhr er fort "Es wird nötig sein, dass sich die Hime entkleidet. Bitte wartet draußen." Entschlossen schüttelte Keisuke den Kopf. "Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde den Raum nicht verlassen."

Bei Rin riss der letzte Geduldsfaden. Ihre Nerven lagen blank. "Verschwinde!", fauchte sie ihn an. " Ich brauche dich nicht. Ich bin auch ohne dich immer gut klargekommen." Ein leises überhebliches Lächeln glitt über Keisuke's Gesicht. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund mochte er es, wenn ihre Augen vor Ärger funkelten. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es machte Spaß sie aus der Reserve zu locken. "So gut, wie in dem Bach? Ich verstehe. Mach nicht so ein Theater. Ich weiß, wie ein Weib aussieht. Und du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon woanders gesehen hätte." Kaum hatte er es gesagt, bereute er es.

Rin's Wangen färbten sich tiefrot und sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass sie sich in diesem Moment sehnlichst ein Schwert oder einen Stock wünschte um ihn Keisuke über den Schädel ziehen zu können.

Der Heiler verfolgte höchst interessiert die Auseinandersetzung. Offensichtlich gab es hier nicht das Verhältnis eines Dieners und einer Herrin. Ob das bei Dämonenfürsten etwa anders war, als bei den menschlichen? Er glaubte nicht wirklich, gerade deshalb war es so interessant. Es ließ gewisse Vermutungen aufkommen, die aber im Interesse der eigenen Gesundheit wohl besser unausgesprochen blieben.

"Mach doch was dir gefällt. Wenn es nach mir geht, fahr zur Hölle!", fauchte Rin und straffte die Schultern. Sie hob die Hände und griff nach der Verschnürung, die ihren Haori zusammenhielt. Mit funkelnden Augen fixierte sie provokant den Youkai.

Keisuke schluckte und wandte sich rasch um, bevor der Stoff zu Boden glitt. Das kleine Fenster an der Breitseite des Zimmers wurde plötzlich sehr interessant für ihn.

Doch das Abwenden verschonte ihn nicht vor den Geräuschen, die hinter ihm aufklangen und die ihm auch so alles erzählten. Das feine Rascheln der Kleidung, wie sie zu Boden fiel. Der Geruch von Rin und von frischem Blut, als der Heiler den provisorischen Verband vom Arm entfernte.

Ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Wimmern ließ ihn zusammenzucken und herumfahren, bereit sich auf denjenigen zu stürzen, der Rin offensichtlich Schmerzen zufügte. Doch ebenso schnell drehte er sich wieder um. Hitze in seinem Gesicht fühlend. ~Rin!~ Mit einem einzigen Schritt war er an dem Fenster und legte seine Hände Halt suchend auf den hölzernen Rahmen. Er schloss die Augen. Doch damit verschwanden die Bilder nicht.

Rin völlig entkleidet. Auf ihrem schlanken, biegsamern Körper hatte er die dunklen Flecken gesehen. Große farbige Blutergüsse. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm der gesamte Umfang ihrer Verletzungen bewusst. Die herunterfallenden Felsbrocken der Explosion mussten sie am gesamten Körper getroffen haben. Warum hatte er das nicht vorher bemerkt?

Keisuke erinnerte sich, wie nahe sie an der herab gestürzten Felsendecke des Ganges gelegen hatte. Teilweise war sie sogar von den Steinen bedeckt gewesen. Was musste sie für Schmerzen ausgehalten haben, während sie nach dem Ausgang aus der tödlichen Falle gesucht hatten? Schmerzlich erinnerte er sich, wie er sie genannt hatte. Ein jämmerliches schwächliches Geschöpf. Seine Hände krampften sich um das Holz. Seine scharfen Krallen gruben unauslöschliche Spuren hinein.

Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite ließ ihn aus seiner Erstarrung erwachen. Er wandte halb den Kopf und erblickte den Heiler neben sich. War dieser schon fertig? War etwa soviel Zeit verstrichen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte?

"Ich habe die Wunden der Hime versorgt. Sie waren, den Göttern sei Dank, nicht ernsthaft", berichtete der alte Mann. "Ich werde den Dienern eine spezielle Kräutermischung geben. Aus dieser wird ein Tee gebraut, den sie bitte über den Tag verteilt trinken soll. Er wird das Fieber vertreiben. Achtet darauf, dass sie ihn trinkt. Ansonsten soll die Hime noch zwei Tage das Lager hüten, dann darf sie für kurze Zeit aufstehen. In etwa drei Tagen sollte das gröbste überstanden sein. Morgen komme ich noch mal vorbei um den Verband zu wechseln und nach den Verletzungen sehen."

"Ich werde auf sie achten", versprach Keisuke seine Stimme klang rau.

~Da bin ich mir absolut sicher~, dachte der Heiler mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Mit einem knappen Nicken, wandte er sich zum Gehen. Seine Assistentin, die die ganze Zeit schweigend an seiner Seite gearbeitet hatte, packte ebenso wortlos die Sachen zurück in die Kiste und folgte ihrem Meister aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss sich die Holztür hinter den beiden.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 9**

Also sind die Drei endlich wieder im Schloss. Rin wurde versorgt. Doch damit ist das Ganze noch lange nicht abgeschlossen. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit mit Jaken passiert? Und wo steckt der verräterische Verwalter Makoto?

In nächsten Kapitel befindet sich Keisuke „**auf der Suche nach Jaken**" und findet dabei mehr als er gedacht hatte.

Liebe Grüße chaska


	9. Auf der Suche nach Jaken

Hallöchen,

erst mal vielen, lieben Dank für die reviews. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Nach so langer Zeit ist es echtes Kompliment.

Heute geht ein neues Kapitel geht online.

Ich will Euch auch nicht lange aufhalten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen…

* * *

**Auf der Suche nach Jaken**

Keisuke verharrte für einen Moment regungslos, dann trat er an Rin's Lager und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden nieder. Rin lag wie schlafend da. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und das Laken, das ihr als Decke diente, bewegte sich unter ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Das dichte, lange Haar war in einen Zopf geflochten worden. Offensichtlich hatte die Assistentin des Heilers den Gesteinsstaub ausgebürstet und auch das Gesicht von Rin abgewaschen.

Um ihren Kopf war eine weiße Binde gewickelt, die die Platzwunde auf ihrer Schläfe verdeckte. Die Verletzung an ihrem Oberarm war hingegen nicht zu erkennen, denn Rin war nun in einen einfachen cremfarbenen Yukata gekleidet.

Während Keisuke sie noch betrachtete, öffnete Rin unvermittelt die Augen "Alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte der Youkai. Rin schüttelte langsam den Kopf "Nein, es geht." Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. "Wo ist Jaken-sama? Ist er noch nicht hier?" Etwas verblüfft schüttelte Keisuke den Kopf. Dieser kleine lästige Krötendämon war das Letzte an das er die vergangenen Stunden gedacht hatte.

Ein nachdenkliches Runzeln ging über Rin's Stirn. Jaken's Abwesenheit war ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet ihn hier in Kürze auftauchen zu sehen. Sie war nicht gerade erpicht darauf seine Nörgeleien zu hören, doch seine vollständige Abwesenheit stimmte sie misstrauisch. "Da stimmt etwas nicht", sagte sie leise, stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und machte offensichtlich Anstalten aufzustehen. "Wir müssen ihn suchen."

Ohne zu überlegen, was er da tat, legte Keisuke seine Hand auf Rin's Brust und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück in die Kissen. "Du gehst nirgends wohin." In der nächsten Sekunde wurde er ihm sein Handeln bewusst.

Unter seiner Hand spürte er die sanfte Wölbung von Rin's Brust und er fühlte das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens. Ihm wurde nur allzu bewusst, dass sich nur das dünne Laken und der Stoff des Yukata's zwischen ihnen befanden. Zwischen seiner Hand und ihrer nackten Haut. ~Rin!~, durchzuckte es ihn. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch. Ihr Geruch war so intensiv geworden, dass er ihn ganz ausfüllte.

Rin fühlte sich zurückgedrängt in die Kissen. Doch anstatt die Hand zurück zu ziehen, blieb Keisuke in dieser Position. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrem Körper. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte sie der Gedanke, wie sich seine Hände wohl auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würden. Allein der Gedanke daran, so flüchtig wie er auch war, färbte ihre Wangen tiefrot und ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu konzentrieren. Doch unter dem eindringlichen Blick seiner dunklen Augen, die in ihre Seele zu blicken schienen, war es ihr kaum möglich. "Jaken-sama!", stieß sie krampfartig hervor. "Wir müssen ihn finden. Mein Vater wird sicher nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn sein treuester Diener verloren geht."

Die Nennung des Fürsten der westlichen Länder, wirkte wie eine eiskalte Dusche auf Keisuke und er zog rasch seine Hand zurück. Augenblicklich überkam ihn ein Gefühl des endgültigen Verlustes. So stark, das er ihm fast nachgegeben hätte. Allein der Gedanke an eisige goldene Augen, die mit einem tödlichen Ausdruck auf ihn ruhten, hielt ihn zurück "Du hast Recht", antwortete er leise und war im Nachhinein fast dankbar über diese Unterbrechung. "Ich werde ihn suchen gehen."

Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. "Keisuke…?", der leise Ruf erreichte ihn, als er schon die Tür aufgezogen hatte. Er hielt inne und wandte sich halb um. Rin hatte sich wieder halb aufgerichtet und sah in aus weit geöffneten Augen an. "Ja?"

"Ni... nichts... Finde ihn einfach nur." Er nickte knapp, verließ endgültig das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "... und pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Rin unhörbar und ließ sich zurücksinken.

Draußen lehnte sich Keisuke aufatmend an das Holz. Das, was er dort drinnen gefühlt hatte, hatte ihn fast die Beherrschung verlieren lassen. Er wusste nur zu genau, was es gewesen war. Es gab im heimatlichen Schloss durchaus zwei oder drei Dienerinnen, mit denen er schon ein paar schöne Stunden verbracht hatte. Begehren und Lust waren ihm nicht fremd.

Jedoch so intensiv hatte er sie noch nie gespürt. Verbunden mit einem weiteren starken Gefühl, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss gequält die Augen. Bei allen Göttern, wie hatte das nur passieren können? Ausgerechnet ihm? Er hatte sich verliebt. Irgendwann, völlig unbemerkt, hatten sich seine Gefühle zu Rin von Abneigung in Zuneigung, ja in Liebe, verändert. Was sollte er nun tun?

"Jaken finden", murmelte er nicht gerade ohne Sarkasmus. Dieser Kerl würde ihn mit absoluter Sicherheit von den gefährlichen Gedanken ablenken, die ihn momentan beschäftigten. Denn mit diesem ganz besonderen Diener des Herrn konnte man alles in Verbindung bringen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht Gefühle, wie Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft. Ein geradezu fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf Keisuke's Gesicht aus. Nein, da waren wirklich eher Gedanken, wie Mord und Todschlag angesagt.

Mit einem Ruck löste er sich von der Wand und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten, die Jaken zugewiesen worden waren. Schon als er die Tür aufzog wusste er, dass er den Krötendämon hier nicht antreffen würde. Der Geruch war längst nicht so intensiv, wie er hätte sein müssen, wenn Jaken sich in dem Raum befunden hätte.

Sorgfältig sah er sich um. Alles schien in Ordnung. Alles stand an seinem Platz. Nichts wies darauf hin, das Jaken dieses Zimmer nicht freiwillig verlassen hatte. Gedankenverloren strich sich Keisuke über das Haar. Den Geruchsspuren zu folgen, die hier aus diesem Zimmer führten, hatte wenig Zweck. Da wäre er mehrere Tage beschäftigt sie alle zu überprüfen. Dazu war Jaken viel zu sehr in dem Schloss unterwegs gewesen. Nein, hier musste man methodisch vorgehen. Wo könnte Jaken hingegangen sein?

~Klar!~, Keisuke schnippte mit dem Finger, dass ihm das nicht frührer eingefallen war. Sie hatten zusammen über ihren Verdacht gegenüber dem Verwalter gesprochen. Was lag da näher, während ihrer Abwesenheit, wo der Verwalter ihnen die Mine gezeigt hatte, sein Zimmer zu durchsuchen? Das sehe Jaken auf jeden Fall ähnlich.

Der Youkai verließ das Gästezimmer. Draußen lief ihm ein Diener über den Weg. "Warte!", befahl Keisuke mit scharfer Stimme. Der Mann zuckte zusammen, als er unvermutet von dem Dämon angesprochen wurde. Hastig sank er den Boden und verbeugte sich tief. "Was befehlt ihr, Herr?"

"Führe mich zu dem Zimmer des Verwalters."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr", rasch stand der Mann auf und hastete vorwärts. Er wagte es nicht nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Keisuke folgte dem Mann unverzüglich durch die langen Flure. Vor einer schmalen Schiebetür blieb der Diener schließlich stehen. "Hier ist es, Herr. Braucht ihr mich noch?" Keisuke schüttelte den Kopf und sofort eilte der Diener weiter. Offensichtlich froh, der Gegenwart des Youkai unbeschadet entkommen zu sein.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Keisuke die Tür. Er hatte richtig vermutet. In diese Räume führte eine Spur von Jaken. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und trat ein. Ein kleines Chaos erwartete ihn. Zwei Truhen standen an den Wänden, sie waren aufgeklappt und Kleidungsstücke lagen wild auf dem Boden durcheinander. Nahe dem kleinen Fenster, stand ein Schreibpult. Schriftrollen und Bücher lagen kreuz und quer auf der hölzernen Arbeitsplatte. Hier sah alles nach einem mehr als hektischen Aufbruch aus.

Prüfend sog Keisuke die Luft ein. Hier schwang etwas mit, das eindeutig nicht in diese Umgebung passte. Ein brenzliger Geruch, der seine Nase förmlich reizte. Suchend wandte er den Kopf hin und her um die Quelle dieses merkwürdigen Geruchs auszumachen Erst als er den Kopf hob und an die Decke des Zimmers sah, konnte er die Ursache davon ausmachen.

"Verdammt!", murmelte er. Auf dem dunklen Holz der Deckenbalken waren eindeutig Brandspuren zu erkennen. Das waren unter Garantie Spuren eines Feuerstoßes aus Jaken's Nintojo-Stab. Da Jaken dafür bekannt war dieses Ding ansonsten mit einer geradezu perfekten Treffsicherheit einzusetzen, was einige saumselige Diener auf Schloss Inu no Taishou durchaus bestätigten konnten, war das da oben mehr als besorgniserregend. Der Verdacht lag nahe, dass Jaken das Zimmer durchsucht hatte und durch den unvermutet heimkehrenden Verwalter überrascht worden war. Es musste ein kurzer Kampf gewesen sein. Und da er keinerlei Blut wittern konnte, war er auch ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen abgegangen.

Doch wo befand sich Jaken jetzt? Hier auf jeden Fall nicht. Keisuke verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür. Im Flur ging er einige Male konzentriert hin und her, bis er sich sicher sein konnte die passende Spur gefunden zu haben. Eine Geruchsspur von Jaken und dem Verwalter, die gleichzeitig in eine Richtung führte.

Voll konzentriert folgte der Youkai nun dieser Spur. Wie ein unsichtbarer roter Faden führte ihn die Fährte durch das Schloss. Schon nach wenigen Schritten zweigte sie in einen Nebengang ab, der wohl weniger benutzt wurde. Es gab Stellen, wo der Geruch manchmal intensiver wurde. Meistens an Ecken oder Wegkreuzungen. Augenscheinlich hatte Makoto dort länger verweilt, bis die Luft rein war.

Schließlich führte die Spur Keisuke eine schmale Holztreppe hinunter, deren Stufen vor einer Tür endeten. Als er sie öffnete, befand er sich im rückwärtigen Teil des Schlossinnenhofes. In dem Bereich, wo sich Vorratsschuppen befanden. Für einen Moment verharrte Keisuke und ließ den Blick über die Gebäude und den freien Platz davor gleiten. Alles war ruhig. Keine Diener oder Wachen verirrten sich ohne triftigen Grund hierher. Im Grunde genommen war es ein perfektes Versteck.

Mit raschen Schritten überquerte er den Hof und folgte der Spur zu einem kleinen Gebäude. Lauschend lehnte er den Kopf an das Holz der Tür. Es war nichts Verdächtiges zu hören. Nur die leisen Geräusche seines eigenen Atems.

Keisuke zog die Tür auf und huschte in das halbdunkle des Schuppens. Rasch schloss er die Tür hinter sich und blieb reglos stehen. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Hier war der Geruch von dem Verwalter und Jaken am intensivsten.

Vor ihm befanden sich Truhen, Kisten und mit Stoff überzogene Ballen. Mit der Hand glitt er prüfend über einen dieser Ballen. Stoffe. Das hier war ein Vorratsschuppen in dem keinerlei Lebensmittel aufbewahrt wurden, sondern Sachen, die von allgemeiner Natur waren und auch nicht so häufig benötigt wurden. Hier kam sicher nur selten einer der Schlossbewohner her.

Vorsichtig ging Keisuke weiter. Er achtete darauf kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Es waren nur wenige Schritte, dann stand er schon vor der rückseitigen Wand des Gebäudes. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Von außen hatte der Schuppen irgendwie etwas länger gewirkt.

Er blickte nach rechts und nach links. Auffällig war, dass sich in dem Bereich von etwa zwei Meter keinerlei Kisten oder Ballen an der Rückwand auftürmten. Ob das Absicht war, und wenn, warum? Vorsichtig klopfte er die Wand ab. Der Klang war merkwürdig hohl.

Er legte beide Handflächen flach gegen das Holz und übte gleichmäßig Druck aus. Ein leises Klacken erklang und mit einem Mal glitt ein Stück der Wand beiseite und legte einen dahinter liegenden Hohlraum frei. Der Raum war erstaunlich groß.

Es lagen mehrere Decken, einige Vorräte und verschiedene verschnürte Bündel darin. Das war wohl das Versteck des Verwalters. Dieser Kerl hatte offensichtlich damit gerechnet irgendwann mit seinen unsauberen Machenschaften aufzufliegen und hatte daher vorgesorgt. Es war wirklich raffiniert. Hier konnte man sich verstecken und in aller Ruhe die Aufregung abwarten. Nach einiger Zeit würde die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen im Schloss nachlassen, da sie ihn mit Sicherheit draußen irgendwo vermuten würden. Dann konnte man sich ohne große Mühe absetzen. Makoto war nicht zu unterschätzen, er hatte gut vorgeplant. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich irgendwann ein Youkai mit verdammt guter Nase hier auf das Schloss verirren würde.

Keisuke stutze. Halb unter einer Decke verborgen, glaubte er einen Gegenstand zu sehen, den er kannte. Er beugte sich vor und fasste zu. Wie er es schon vermutet hatte. Er hielt nun den Nintojo-Stab in der Hand. Jetzt hatte er den endgültigen Beweis, dass der Verwalter mit dem Verschwinden von Jaken zu tun hatte. Doch wo war der Krötendämon jetzt?

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er. Doch es wiederholte sich nicht. Mit dem Stab in der Hand drängte er sich langsam zwischen den Kisten hindurch. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte. Da... da war es wieder.

Rasch ging er einige Schritte vorwärts in Richtung des Geräusches, blieb erneut stehen und sah sich um. Auch hier bot sich ihn das gleiche Bild. Weitere aufeinander gestapelte Ballen, Kisten und Truhen. Doch... Moment Mal. Sein Blick glitt zurück und blieb an einer Kiste hängen, die einzeln vor ihm auf dem Boden stand. Etwas war bei ihr anders, als bei den anderen. Durch die massive Verschlussschalle, war ein Metallstab geschoben, der das Öffnen des Deckels verhinderte.

Keisuke legte den Nintojo-Stab beiseite, zog den Stab aus der Lasche und öffnete behutsam den Deckel. Vor ihm befanden sich verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, wild durcheinander geworfen. Mit der rechten Hand wühlte er sich tiefer durch den Stoff. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten auf einmal etwas Warmes und Weiches, was garantiert kein Stoff war.

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Stoffe heraus... "Jaken!" an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und mit einem übergroßen Stoffknebel. Die gelben Glubschaugen standen noch weiter vor, als es schon unter normalen Umständen der Fall war. Auch der kleine grüne Youkai erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand. Wildes Stöhnen, was sicher Worte und Sätze darstellen sollte, schwang Keisuke entgegen. "HmmmHmhHng..." "Ganz ruhig, Jaken-sama, gleich seid Ihr frei." Mit seinen scharfen Krallen zerriss Keisuke ohne Mühe die Fesseln und zog den Knebel aus Jaken's Mund. Ein heftiges, befreiendes Husten ertönte

"Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben", keuchte Jaken. Keisuke zog die Augenbraue leicht hoch. "So leicht stirbt es sich nicht." Erbost sah ihn Jaken an. "Was weißt du denn schon, du Dummkopf? Rede nicht so komisch rum, sondern hol mich hier heraus."

Ohne Umschweife packte ihn der Inuyoukai am Kragen, beförderte den kleinen Kerl aus der Kiste und setzte ihn nicht gerade behutsam ab. "Wie kommt Ihr denn hier in diese Kiste", fragte Keisuke und lehnte sich an eine der Kisten.

Jaken klopfte den Staub aus seiner Kleidung und nahm dankbar den Nintojo-Stab in Empfang. "Ich dachte mir, es sei eine gute Idee während ihr zusammen mit dem Verwalter diese Mine besichtigt, in dessen Zimmer nach Beweisen für unseren Verdacht zu suchen. Doch während ich noch damit beschäftigt war, die Unterlagen durchzugehen, stand dieser Mensch plötzlich hinter mir. Zwar verteidigte ich mich heldenhaft, doch gelang es ihm durch einen unglücklichen Zufall mich zu überwältigen."

"Durch was für einen Zufall könnte man wohl Euch außer Gefecht setzten?", fragte Keisuke und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Jaken sah ihn erbost an und fuchtelte unwirsch mit dem Stab hin und her. "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Auf jeden Fall schleppte er mich in diesen Schuppen. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt. Er fesselte mich und legte mich in diese Kiste. Dann verschwand er. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er wieder auf. Er fragte mich nach irgendwelchen Unterlagen. Er wollte sie unbedingt haben. Doch ich wusste nicht, was er meinte." Jaken machte eine Pause, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut in Erinnerung, wie er behandelt worden war. "Dieser Mensch war äußerst brutal. Er bestand immer wieder darauf, dass ich _ihn_ haben müsste. Keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte."

Nachdenklich strich sich Keisuke durch das Haar. "Es muss wohl sehr wichtig für ihn sein, wenn er sich so aufgeregt hat." Bestätigend nickte Jaken. "Muss es wohl, denn meinte, dass es irgendeiner von uns dreien haben müsste." Ein Ruck ging durch Keisuke. Sein Körper spannte sich an und sein Herz schlug schneller. "Von uns dreien? Meinte er damit auch Rin-hime?"

"Glaube ich schon... HEY... du verdammter Hund. Wo willst du hin? Lass mich nicht allein!", schrie Jaken auf, doch der Youkai hatte schon im schnellen Lauf den Schuppen verlassen.

Wenn der Verwalter davon ausging, dass einer von ihnen den von ihm gesuchten Plan haben müsste, dann würde er auch in den Gästezimmer danach suchen und das bedeutete er würde unweigerlich auf Rin stoßen.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 10**

In zwei Wochen geht es weiter. Und es ist wirklich „**in letzter Sekunde**" wo Keisuke bei Rin auftaucht, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Bis dahin liebe Grüße

chaska


End file.
